The Last Queen of Greenwood
by hannah.jpg
Summary: The young elf Caradel must learn to differentiate between loyalty to the throne at Amon Lanc and her increasingly bewildering feelings for the prince, Thranduil. "Our forced companionship made us the best of friends, and the vilest of enemies. It was a tumultuous relationship, but one that I treasured as my only amity."
1. Chapter 1

The Quenyan elves are capable of cruelty. It was often that I had to stop them while they beat other Quenyans for no other reason than dislike. I hated to see a crying, curled up young man being kicked by other malicious youth. They would sneer at me, and mock me.

"Pardon, O wise one," they would say. "Thy wisdom beams into our minds and erases all reason."

I tried not to let it upset me. They were young, after all, but so was I, and so was Thranduil. Thranduil was arrogant, hot-headed, and conceited, but never cruel.

He was the prince, the only son of our king Oropher, and I was the daughter of a nobleman from Lothlorien, who had sent me to be schooled in Oropher's care. And so the young prince and I were trained together – him to be king, and I was to be an emissary of the elves. Although we spent almost every day in one another's company, the only thing we ever agreed on was that we hated sitting in classes. We would scheme together to get out of our history lessons, but once we succeeded we often began fighting, and our free time would be spent apart, each sulking and not enjoying the freedom as we had hoped. He wanted to sword fight, I wanted to shoot arrows. He wanted to raid the kitchens, I wanted to climb trees. We were as opposite as day and night, but we were also the only friend the other had. Our forced companionship made us the best of friends, and the vilest of enemies. It was a tumultuous relationship, but one that I treasured as my only amity.

Once we had a short poetry competition, caused by a disagreement over the technicalities of verse. The news of the impending event spread like wildfire through the eager elves living in Greenwood, and our audience overfilled the king's reception hall.

"You may still withdraw," Thranduil told me as we watched elves file in to observe the competition between the prince and the noble-girl. He was smirking. He knew of my distaste of public speaking.

"And let you win with your lousy declamation? Never," I replied, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him. As the lesser noble, I performed first. I am proud to say that my voice did not tremble.

_In a pond, a butterfly rises  
By a stream, a snake abandons a rock._

_Such is life; such is life._

_Over a pool, a kingfisher dwells  
Under a fallen branch, a fish survives._

_Such is life; such is life._

_In a tree, lovers meet  
Under the glimmering Moon they reunite._

_Such is life; such is life._

I received a well amount of applause. I had always been told that my poetry was mature for a still-young girl, and I expected to win. Thranduil always minced his words. But today he did not, and his back was straight as he recited:

_Your feet fell fair upon the snow  
as you ran to me. Your fingers,  
you opened to catch the winter's river._

_My hands sought there  
to keep you, yet you flowed out.  
In this sad tale, I clutched naught but water._

The listening audience laughed at the ditty. I was livid. It was clever! He had never shown an aptitude for poetry before, and this was a fine time to reveal it. I confronted him after the other elves began to leave.

"Those are not your words!" I hissed. "They cannot be!"

Thranduil, in reply, winked at me, brandishing the prize of a silver necklace before my eyes. "Ah, but who is to know?" he asked slyly.

He had cheated!

"No one will believe you, Caradel," he continued. My face must have been murderous. "Perchance, for a smile, I will part with the prize. It would look far lovelier on your neck than mine."

I stomped away then, refusing further banter. He merely laughed. Such was our relationship. We never stopped trying to outfight, outwit, or outperform the other.

One facet of Thranduil's personality that always troubled me was that he never supported me in my protection of the weak. He would merely watch as I broke up the mob of youths torturing their fellow, or freed a pregnant mole from a cruel trap.

"You are wasting your efforts," he would say. "You said it yourself – _such is life_."

"That does not make it right," I said testily. He simply shrugged and walked away, leaving me to tend to the mole.

We were young; perhaps I should not have judged him as harshly as I did. I would not speak to him for several days after such incidents, and he seemed not to care.

...

We came of age the same year, as did many other young men and women in Greenwood. It was to be a summer of festivities and merriments, and I nearly trembled with excitement at the prospect of dancing late into the night, drinking wine and flirting with men that could be my future beaus. Thranduil took quite a different attitude.

"Bah," he said, arriving at the library late, where we were assigned to study the War of Wrath. "This frippery is ridiculous! Imagine – four hours of being stuck with pins by ruddy seamstresses!" He collapsed noisily into a chair, disturbing the air and causing pages from the book I was reading to ruffle. I tried to stop it – but I lost my place. I was very close to losing my patience.

"Think," I said calmly, "You only come of age once. It is nothing to get upset over."

"I don't want a silly dance," Thranduil growled.

"Don't be a brat," I admonished, and I tried once more to turn my focus onto the dreary volume.

"Let's go riding," Thranduil said suddenly, standing up and upsetting the pages once more.

I closed my eyes to keep my temper in check. "Very well," I said. "Since it seems that I cannot get any work done."

"Come on then!" My hand was impatiently clenched in Thranduil's hot one and I was dragged down to the stables. We quickly saddled our respective horses.

"Where are you two off to, then?" The head groomsman, Valandil, strode into watch our eager actions.

"We're going riding," Thranduil replied, on the defensive.

"Alone?"

"Aye. Are there rules against that?" Thranduil's voice was rising, and this time I did not try to prevent my eyes from rolling.

"Propriety matters," Valandil said, pulling down a saddle of his own. "I will accompany you."

Thranduil's face was murderous. "Don't be daft," I hissed at him from the next stall over. "We are almost of age! He's right – it's not seemly for us to depart together without a proper chaperone." Thranduil stuck his tongue out at me, and I wasted no time telling him in Sindarin just how badly he smelt of orc dung.

"Prissy brat," he muttered back.

Valandil was ignorant of the tension that hovered between Thranduil and me. We rode into the forest in a stiff silence that was penetrated only by shrill bird calls and the rustle of leaves under the horses' stamping hooves. I caught Thranduil glaring at me with eyes that could ignite a meadow.

"Watch where your horse is going, little prince," I told him nastily. "I would hate to witness your demise over a cliff."

"Rich words, from a girl who is clumsy enough to go over a cliff with her own two feet!" Thranduil shot back sharply.

"That is an untruth and you know it," I said imperiously. "In our dance lessons, I am always commended more often than you for gracefulness."

Thranduil's tone was snide as he said, "Then I must speak with Eberel about that praise. You are getting much too prideful to learn anything."

"So I have caught up to you!" I exclaimed. "The only area you excelled further than me."

"Not true!" Thranduil retorted.

I reined in my horse sharply to face his, who stopped abruptly. "Prove it," I said viciously.

"Quiet!" Valandil's voice cut through our argument. He had fallen behind and his gaze was now darting through the darkening trees. Thranduil and I exchanged bewildered glances at this, and then turned to the groomsman. Silence crept into the glade as we kept still. I could now sense what had alerted Valandil, but I could not tell the direction it came from. Thranduil was equally attentive, eyes skimming the trees skillfully. Then –

_Thunk!_ Valandil fell from his saddle, a thick, black arrow protruding from his side. "Flee!" he shouted hoarsely at us. The cries of goblins began to reach our ears, and our horses leapt from the scene.

I turned back as best I could on a thundering horse to catch a glimpse of the wounded groomsman, but he was nowhere to be seen. The pony he had been riding was rearing and screaming as it was overtaken by dark forms. Then it was silent once more.

I turned to Thranduil, who looked nearly as fearful as I felt. Ambushed! And so close to the city. We rode for miles into the night, and once the only sound was our horses' faltering steps, I insisted that we stop.

"Where are we?" Thranduil asked, breathing heavily as he dismounted. I could barely see his form in the darkness.

"We're safe," I snapped. "And Valandil is hurt – or dead. Why did you have to suggest that we go riding?" I dismounted and patting my horse down, murmuring words to her of how wonderfully she carried me safely away from the goblins. She whinnied tiredly, blowing hot breath onto my face.

"And was I to know that we would be in mortal danger?" Thranduil growled, stamping around in frustration. "Gods, it's cold out here. How are we supposed to find our way back to the city?"

"Patiently," I said, emphasizing the word to the point of rudeness. "We've studied the stars. It should be quite simple to navigate."

"Open your eyes!" Thranduil stormed. "There are no stars!"

I looked up – and sure enough, thick spring leaves obscured the sky from view. The trees at this section of the forest were far too tall for even elves to climb. "Very well," I said icily, leveling my eyes to match the prince's. "What do you suggest?"

"We need to stay safe," he began pacing less violently, and more rapidly, thinking out loud. "Goblins fear the sun, which doesn't matter anyways since it is night. They are cowards – they won't attack a large group of elves."

"We're not a large group," I pointed out.

"But – if they think we are a large group, they'll leave us be – for the night, at least. Then when the sun is up we can retrace our steps."

"A wonderful plan," I sneered. "All we need to fool them is to let you go on about yourself – that shouldn't be hard. You would certainly be boisterous enough."

Thranduil ignored my comment and went about making a fire. Soon a glow began to penetrate the trees, and I welcomed the warmth as the prince went about making several other fires a short distance away.

"It's a good start," he announced once he finished, crouching near me to warm his hands.

"Bah," I said bad-temperedly. "Tonight was to be Lerwen's ball! I was so very excited." I shot him a glance. "I am going to blame you entirely for this."

"Do," Thranduil said, rolling his eyes at me. "Who would want to dance with those stupid inflated adolescent boys anyways?" he mumbled, as if to himself.

"I do!" I said indignantly. "I for one am expected to marry – and if I don't run the race I will miss the best prizes."

"Prizes," Thranduil harrumphed. "That's all it is! Fluff and perfume to catch the eye of the most handsome man, or swaggering and puffing for the most beautiful woman."

"_Such is life_," I noted flippantly.

"I would rather wife a women that I know as more than just pretty," Thranduil said, strangely contemplative.

"Fancy that! I could not imagine a woman with a brain thinking you any more than a spoiled prince!"

"Who said anything about brains?" Thranduil quirked his eyebrow at me. "I want a wife that can sew a shirt without staining it with blood!" It was a jibe at my lack of embroidery skills, and so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I, for one, will wed a man that has put youth is behind him," I said dreamily. "A man that will never cease to romance me as long as we're together."

Thranduil snorted. "You will soon find that such men do not exist."

I turned my nose up, shivering in the growing cold. "I wish I had thought to bring a cloak," I mourned.

"It will be worse in the trees," Thranduil said. "Alas - it is unsafe to sleep on the ground."

I groaned and stood. "The sooner I sleep, the sooner it is morning and we may return the city." I climbed a great oak near the center of all the fires until I was about 10 meters from the ground.

"Don't fall," Thranduil called to me.

"If I do, I'll land on you," I shouted back.

It was a bitter night, and sleep did not come easily. I stayed alert enough to extend my hearing for the enemy (there were no goblins near us the entire night) and to keep myself from tipping over the side of the branch. I trembled at the cold, curling myself into the tightest position I could without upsetting my balance. I also knew when Thranduil climbed my tree.

"Sit up," he whispered. I did, and he situated himself behind me and pulled me into a snug embrace, rubbing my arms to get the blood flowing.

I was drowsy, but grateful for his concern. He had never shown such care for me before. I would normally make a snide comment, but I was too needy of his help on this night. I relaxed into his warm body and allowed my mind to rest.

...

_Please review :) I want this story to be worth the effort._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke as Thranduil did, his breathing changing and alerting my mind in its waking dreams. I was stiff; my rear end was numb from the harsh bark of the tree. I peeled my face from Thranduil's tunic. He smiled as realization dawned on me of our compromising night.

"Your face has a beautiful pattern this morning," he teased.

"Your wit is astounding," I retorted, standing and stretching before I began descending the tree. It was day, the fires had burned out, the horses had not been eaten in the night, and we could go home. Thranduil followed me through the branches.

"You snore," he commented.

"You smell," I said.

"You are a grouch in the mornings!" he mocked surprise.

"_Nátyë necindo_!" I snapped, whirling on him. "You are insane! Must you continue this needless banter? We may still be in danger!"

We saddled our horses and set off in a dour silence. Thranduil seemed thoroughly reprimanded by my outburst, and he goaded me no further.

We encountered no problems as we navigated cautiously to Amon Lanc, the capital city. I was jittery enough to fall off my saddle with nerves, but thankfully my fears were unfounded. We were in the stables brushing down our horses when the storming form of Oropher arrived.

"Where have you two been?" he asked angrily.

Thranduil and I both began speaking at once, trying to explain what had happened.

"There were goblins –"

"We got lost –"

"Silence!" the king thundered, and we obliged. Thranduil was as intimidated by his father as I was, and I did not look forward to the punishment he would surely inflict on us. "The goblins have been disposed of – surely you know that so close to the city it would only be a matter of time until safety was restored?" he began pacing, not faltering in his admonishing words. "Valandil returned and is being tended by healers – he alerted us to your predicament and riders were sent to locate you immediately. Surely you would have thought that you would be searched for before running off wildly into the forest?"

"But Father, we –"

"You, boy," Oropher stopped to glare down at his son. "You know better than to trapeze off in the wilderness with an unmarried girl."

I bristled at his slight, but said nothing.

"I want you to have this stable mucked out by nightfall," Oropher commanded. "If you finish early, you may attend the coming of age for Tervic tonight."

"Yes, sir," Thranduil muttered, and the king swept out of view in a flurry of golden robes.

"Rotten luck," I said sympathetically. "I suppose I do like being invisible to the king, at least for today." I smirked and winked at Thranduil's dark face, and made an exit of my own.

…

I wished I could stay angry at Thranduil, angry for being stuck out the whole night and angry for being responsible of us sleeping at such close quarters, but I could not. I did enjoy his company, most of the time, and he was my friend.

He was already breathless and covered in muck by the time I returned with toast and an apple. "Here," I said, brandishing the food at him. "I will take a turn."

"This is not your punishment," Thranduil replied, but he did not protest. He munched hungrily as I picked up the shovel he had discarded and went to work.

"No," I agreed. "But I was equally responsible for last night as well. And perhaps you will learn that helping the low is not such a waste of effort." I winked at him, cheeky now that my hunger was sated.

"Your spirits have improved," Thranduil said sourly, tossing the core of the apple to his stallion.

"I look forward to a night of dancing," I replied. "Also – we are safe, Valandil is well, and I spoke to Cerebrindal about our research on the War of Wrath. He agreed that we do not have to complete it for one more moon."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, leaning on a post. "I am exhausted – if you insist on helping, I will turn in for a bit."

"Certainly not!" I stood straight to look him in the eye. "There are more shovels over there," I pointed a finger. "The sooner we get done, the sooner you may rest."

We worked back to back, fast as we could to complete the task. It was midafternoon when Valandil limped into the stables to inspect our work.

"Not bad for two spoiled royals," he remarked.

Thranduil glared at him.

"You may go," Valandil said, waving his good arm. "You have been tortured enough – mayhap the festivities tonight will be supplementary to your suffering."

"This day has not been pleasant," Thranduil growled as we made our way through the palace – those we passed turning their noses from our stench.

"I do believe it will be a wonderful evening," I said dreamily. "Tervic is very handsome. He has to dance will all the young ladies – I must wear my most fetching gown."

"Oh, go put on perfume," Thranduil scoffed. "You are absurd."

"You'll save a dance for me, won't you?" I asked as I was about to climb up a marble staircase. His rooms were on the other side of the palace.

"Only to drag you back into reality," he intoned. "I swear – if you say one more thing about clothes or hair –"

I stuck my tongue out in defiance and darted up the stairs.

…

Once I was bathed, clothed, and properly beautified for the evening, I took the opportunity to write to my cousin, Celebrîan of the exciting events of the past days. We corresponded often, as she was only a few years older than myself and living in Imladris. I loved her as a sister – before I had been sent to Oropher's care, we had been children under the golden leaves of Lórien. I hastily sealed the envelope to be sent out on the morrow. I could hear music floating upwards from the great Hall, and I tried to contain my excitement as I hurried down. There had been a few coming-of-age parties thus far, but this was easily the most attended, as Tervic was the son of a noble. I admired his handsome form as he greeted guests on a raised dais. He was a skilled warrior as well – a fine match for any woman.

I partook of the light, clear wine that turned out to be surprisingly strong. I gasped at the burn, and elected instead for water.

I wandered the room, greeting Tervic and his proud parents and other elves that I knew. Thranduil was nowhere in sight. _Leave it to him to be late_, I thought, allowing my mind to contemplate just how I could reprimand him when he arrived.

The feast was served casually and we ate standing and socializing. As soon as the moon rose the dancing began. Young males lined up for my hand – I was giddy and overwhelmed with the attention. I had not expected to be kept so busy dancing. The room grew hot, and I begged for release from the awaiting males, curtseying before making a dash for refreshments.

I gulped water greedily, gasping for breath. The previous number had been quite spirited and I was getting worn out. I had not even danced with Tervic yet! He was the only one with more partners than I. I choose to sit on a cushioned chair for a few moments, watching the elegant dancers. I sighed with happiness. This summer would be marvelous with such parties every week.

I had begun to cool down by the time Thranduil strode through the entrance. I saw him immediately – he looked splendid, cleanly groomed and dressed in a golden tunic. He glanced through the room awkwardly. His eyes rested on me, widening in surprise. He smiled and made his way through the crowds.

"You're late," I said as he sat by me.

"I was at the receiving end of more parenting," he said ruefully. "Now this blasted party seems like heaven."

"It is heaven," I insisted. "Isn't Tervic looking grand?"

"Bother Tervic," Thranduil said. "Dance with me."

I was surprised at his abruptness but I agreed. He held me close as we were swept along with the other dancers.

"You seem to have a following," he remarked, and as we twirled I saw that the men that had been waiting for a turn to dance with me were looking daggers at the prince.

"Aye," I replied. "Perhaps by midsummer they will have noticed that I am not as perfect as they see me to be."

"One would hope," Thranduil said dryly. "Once I came to that realization of your value, the quality of my life much improved."

"Oh, don't be mean," I begged. "'Tis a beautiful night – let's not ruin it."

"If you insist." He was silent for a moment. "I swear, those boys are looking at you as if they have already lost their hearts."

"Truly?" I caught another glimpse of their forlorn faces. I groaned. "I take it back about wanting suitors."

Thranduil laughed as the song ended. He bowed over my hand, kissing it. I was perplexed - this affection was very unlike him, but I supposed that his show of good etiquette was merely a show.

"I am sure that you will accumulate such a devoted following," I told him as he escorted towards an airy balcony. "As the prince, you are far more desirable than I." I was hoping that my teasing would jibe him into a more normal mood. I began fanning myself as we escaped into the cool night air.

"I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "It will be much to my distaste." He turned to look at me then, leaning over the railing into the twinkling lights of wandering elves in the courtyard. "You look lovely tonight, Caradel."

"_Hantanyel_," I said softly, slipping into the language that only Oropher, Thranduil and I spoke. "You are generous." I rested my head on my hands, feeling tiredness from the previous night and hard work during the day, followed my extensive dancing catching up to me. Suddenly I felt Thranduil's fingers weave through my hair. I started at this unexpected intimacy, and turned to stare at him. He saw my discomfort, and dropped his hand.

"_Ánin apsenë_," he murmured. "Forgive me. I have had too much wine."

"You had none at the party," I pointed out. He shrugged off the argument.

"I am too tired for more dancing," he said abruptly. "I will take my leave."

"As will I," I said, yawning delicately. "It has been a long day." Thranduil took my arm and escorted me through the still energetic party to my rooms, where we parted. "Do not forget –" I warned him before he left. "We have archery lessons tomorrow morning. Prepare to lose," I beamed and he nodded and turned, but not before returning the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your kind and encouraging comments!_

...

The following morning, I arrived at the archery range late and with a headache. I had not realized that my small sip of wine would set me back so far, and my only hope was that everyone else would be functioning on the same level as I. Thranduil was not.

"O! The princess awakens," he leapt down from the fence he had been sitting on and gave me a mock bow.

I ignored his immature antics as best I could, for I was not up to any sort of cantankerous banter in my condition. As our instructor had not yet arrived, I set up a few targets for practice. I had just finished stringing my bow and was about to knock an arrow when a whoosh sounded behind me and there was a loud _thunk_ as an arrow made contact with one of the targets. It was not a very good shot, but the sound aggravated my pounding head. I whirled around, and as I expected, Thranduil was smirking at me, lowering a bow.

"Thank Elbereth I have finally captured your attention," he said. "I was going to inform you that lessons have been cancelled for today."

"You could have!" I accused. "As if I could ignore the sound of your voice." I did not retrieve the targets, instead electing to unstring my bow, securing it on my back with my quiver, and prancing out of the area with as much supremacy as I could muster. Thranduil followed me, to my dismay.

"I was not finished," he intoned. "We are wanted in the council chambers. There is a dire matter at hand."

"You seem well informed," I snapped. "What is of such importance? Can I possibly retire instead? I am in great need of a nap."

"You may not – my father insisted you be present. And I need your company." My arm was clasped tightly and Thranduil began pulling me in another direction. I muttered a curse under my breath at my rotten luck.

Elder elves were already in council when we arrived. We were ignored as we quietly snuck into the great chamber and sat down at the foot of the large oaken table.

"Do you know what the matter is at hand?" I whispered to Thranduil.

"No," he replied softly. "Only that we are apparently concerned with it."

"It is of utmost importance," a tall elf was declaiming loudly. "That this threat is answered with punctuality and firmness. We cannot stand by and allow the enemy to deceive us with his lies and manipulations."

"What enemy?" a woman contested. "If you are thinking that it is Annatar, then you are full of delusions, Malandi."

"Annatar's actions have proved to all that he is the enemy! Or have you not been reading the signs or reports, Narya?" the male's voice grew stiff. "It is clear that he has ensnared you with his lies, but the rest of us cannot afford –"

"Do not fight just questions with thinly veiled insults," Oropher intervened. "Narya asks a reasonable question."

Malandi held up a yellowed piece of parchment. "This report from Elendil is proof that Annatar is now taking measures to insure that he wipes the free peoples of Middle Earth from the map! He is amassing armies – and has already forayed into Gondor. Elendil has lost the great city of Osgiliath to wrath and ruin. They now call Annatar Sauron, and he has given himself the title of _Dark Lord_."

"Elendil is a mad king," Narya sniffed. "He thinks because he is like us he can seize power from innocent kings and turn us against his enemies."

"We have had similar reports from Caras Galadhon," Malandi continued calmly, gesturing to another stack of reports. "The lady Galadriel has long foreseen Annatar's betrayal – she has sent word that it hastens."

"Witch-woman. Not to be trusted," another male elf near us muttered.

"She is to be trusted! She has been blessed with incredible foresight and talents that –"

"If you say that she is to be trusted and Annatar is not," Narya rose, voice full of contempt. "Then you are not only delusional, but you are a hypocrite! Galadriel holds a Ring of power, same as Annatar. In fact, it was Annatar that gave the knowledge of forging her great Ring."

"Yes, I am aware of our grave mistake. We should not have trusted Annatar! He fooled us all," Malandi sounded tired. "And now we are reaping the rewards. Gondor and Rohan ride to war."

Silence penetrated the room. I turned to Thranduil, leaning in closely. "Is Malandi not the emissary to the kingdoms of men?" I whispered.

"Aye," Thranduil replied. "He has become like them."

I was aghast at his contempt towards the older elf.

"We must make a decision," Oropher stood and motioned the warring elves to sit. "We have sworn an alliance to Rohan and Gondor. Do we honor this pledge?" He turned his piercing gaze upon the council, all of whom seemed uncomfortable.

"If I might speak for all present," the male elf near us stood. "We wish not to risk the lives of our people on the whim of Men."

"If I might speak for those present that retain our esteemed honor," I found myself rising in the injustice, looking at the elf with a hard gaze. "We have made an oath! We cannot abandon our allies, no matter the futility of their cause in our eyes."

"The futility matters not," Narya answered. "It is the question of whether we break our alliance to Men or to Annatar."

"We have no alliance with Annatar," Malandi insisted. "It was voided when he secretly tied the strength of the Three Rings to his that he might gain control over our lands and people."

"And what proof is there of that?" Narya sneered. Thranduil had been tugging insistently on my dress and I sat. He was blushing.

"The proof is in the Rings Annatar gave to Men," Malandi explained. "They have become slaves to him, mere semblances of their former selves. He blinded them with power, and their greed overcame their nobility of spirit."

"Aye, I have heard of wraiths in the world, slaying at the Dark Lord's will and wreaking havoc upon Middle Earth," a woman, who had not yet spoken, stood. "I have not lent much thought to it – but now it seems that Malandi is speaking what is true."

"Gairya has a gift of perceiving veracities," Oropher said. "Her words weigh much in this counsel. It seems to me that we have no choice – our alliance with men, as lady Caradel has declared, binds us. The prophecies of Gairya and Galadriel have made my mind. I believe we must go to war."

From Narya's red face, it was apparent that the king was not making a popular decision. Nevertheless, there were no protests and the standing elves sat. Oropher continued.

"We must summon an army," he said. "Narya – send riders through the forest to gather the all that might fight. Malandi, you must carry word to Rohan and Gondor that our forces will arrive at Minas Tirith in six moons' time." He turned his gaze then to me with a fixating stare. "Caradel – you seem to have joins the ranks of my council. You will carry messages for me to Imladris and Caras Galadhon without delay – you must depart today."

"But Father!" Thranduil protested. "She is not yet of age! She cannot abandon her studies!"

I kicked him under the table then, reddening at the embarrassment of Thranduil saying such things. He had no right! He could not have a say in my actions. I _wanted_ to complete this errand.

"Be silent," Oropher commanded. "I have a task for you as well, my son. You are to be in my constant tutelage. You will command a legion when we march."

Thranduil paled.

"She will return long before midsummer. And you should not display such open affection at your age."

A red flush spread across Thranduil's face at this comment. He held his chin up and nodded, and we were dismissed. I rounded on him as soon as we were out of earshot of the council.

"How could you speak so about me?" I asked angrily. "'Tis not your place to decide when and where I go!"

"You should not have to leave! You have not completed your training!"

"Training!" I almost laughed. "Travel does not take training. I am not mediating or bantering words for treaties! I am simply delivering a message. I have passed these paths before - it will not be a lengthy trip."

"I still believe that you should not go," Thranduil said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Is there any reason beside you think me unqualified?" I asked. He did not respond, and I began walking towards my rooms.

"If I asked, would you stay?" Thranduil asked, matching my pace.

"Only if you had a true reason," I replied. He still did not answer.

I rushed through the doors to my rooms and began pulling out items I would want for my journey - travelling garments, soap, paper and ink for correspondence. I stacked them neatly in a large leather bag, making a mental list of what else I would need. Medicine from the healers, food from the kitchens, and spare weapons from the armory. Perhaps I would need a few pieces of armor.

"Do you think I will need a shield?" I asked Thranduil absently. He was standing over me, stern.

"If you do, then I would not ask – I would beg for you to stay. With me."

I slowly turned to face him, realization dawning. "With you? Do you want me to stay because you will miss my company?"

Thranduil quickly masked his emotions. "Aye. Who else will devote time to making my life a misery?"

"You might attempt wooing a woman – I am sure she will have no qualms telling you just how inflated you are."

He broke out in a smile. "That is what I will miss."

"I am comforted in knowing you care for me, as a true friend." I buckled the pack shut and slung it over my shoulder. "Besides – I will return before your coming of age. I am sure that it will not be cancelled in light of the war. You are too important. Use that time to hone your skills of wit." I swept out of the room then, running swiftly to receive the messages from Oropher. He met me outside the council room, handing me two thick envelopes, which I tucked into my vest.

"Ride hard," he said. "Take two horses."

"Aye," I replied. "I will be return soon."

"Caradel," he leaned in to confide quietly. "I admire your courage. See to it that Thranduil's protectiveness of you does not hamper your need to fulfill your duties. He thinks too much with his heart."

"I swear, my lord," I promised. I made sure to attain all that I would need for my journey, and at last I arrived at the stables, where I quickly saddled my mare.

The sun was high in the sky as I galloped out of Amon Lanc, casting light into the vale of ancient oaks. I breathed in the scent of unfurling leaves, and turned to catch a final glimpse of my adopted home. Thranduil was standing high in a tower, watching me go.


	4. Chapter 4

The days were long and eventless. I passed unhindered through Greenwood and turned south along the Anduin river. I rarely slept – I did not need it. My mares tired faster than I did, and I often ran while they slugged behind me. I paced myself to the river – it coursed swiftly and I enjoyed the challenge. I kept my mind occupied by composing poetry with which to outmatch Thranduil's cheating.

A fortnight had passed when I stepped foot in the woods of Lórien. The trees here were thinner, and golden despite being early summer. The fresh smell of my home overwhelmed my senses, and I was filled with joy.

I left the mares a few miles outside of Caras Galadhon, where it became too hilly for them to continue. I sprinted until I came upon a watch tower, where I knew I was being watched.

"_Alla_!" I called. "Hail! I bear a message for the lady Galadriel from Oropher, king of Greenwood."

A silver figure leapt from the tree, straightening into the form of Rúmil, whom I had known before I departed for my sojourn in Greenwood.

"I thought I recognized the ducet tones of Celebrîan's celebrated cousin! _Alatúlië_" he exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. "Well-come indeed!"

My legs were shaking from my relentless travel. "May I pass?"

"The Lady knew you were coming," Rúmil said. He escorted me through the mossy trees although I knew my way. He looked me up and down. "You have become a woman!"

"Did you ever doubt it?" I asked fondly, trying to ignore the unsettling familiarity. "Surely you know that all elflings follow such a pattern." We had arrived at the city, and Rúmil bowed to me before turning back towards his post.

I ascended into the palace where I knew Celeborn and Galadriel to inhabit. They were present in the main chamber that I was directed to by a servant.

"Caradel," Celeborn said, looking up. "You are almost too late. What is the message?"

As one not blessed with foresight, their knowledge of my mission was uncanny. Celeborn quickly scanned through the message.

"Will you sit, _yelya_?" Galadriel asked, indicating an empty chair.

"_Ván, melda heri_," I replied, bowing slightly. "I won't, beloved lady. It is necessary that I leave – I must continue on to Imladris. I will replenish my stores and rest briefly, if I might."

"You mays," Celeborn said. "When you wake, I will have prepared a message for Oropher_._"

"_Alámenë_," Galadriel clasped my hand briefly. "Go with our blessing. Your prince needs you."

"My – what?" I was bewildered, but I was dismissed without further explanation, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

…

I ran along the river in my waking dreams. Darkness was clouding the sky, and I looked up to see raindrops. But they were not water – they burned my face as they made contact. I was wheezing. My lungs were tight with exertion, and my legs burned from strain. I tried to stop my frantic running, but I could not. I looked behind me, and tendrils of smoky darkness were rapidly approaching. I knew in my heart that they would destroy me. I faced ahead again, trying to see what I was running at. A bright light pierced my eyes, and I stumbled and fell to my knees as I was blinded. _A'maelamin_, the light told me as it caressed my aching body. _A'maelamin_. I was lulled into a trance by the light, which whispered to me until I woke.

…

Crossing the mountains was more difficult than I had anticipated. My poor horses stumbled along the rocky paths, and my feet began to be sore. Nevertheless, I made good pace and arrived at Imladris just as the season was beginning to be hot. I was not expected here – but still received admirable hospitality as I waited to see Gil-galad, king of Noldor. I was refreshing my clothing when a flurry of excitement burst through the door and enveloped me.

"Caradel! It is well that you have come at this time!" It was Celebrîan. I turned to embrace her.

"I was hoping to see you," I said. "But I am only here for a short time. I must return to Amon Lanc before midsummer."

"Posh," Celebrîan clasped my hand and led me from the room, tossing her silver hair over her shoulder as she grinned at me. "Nothing should take precedence over family!"

"Alas, I have promised the king that I would return. And I promised Thranduil that I would attend his coming of age."

Celebrîan turned and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Thranduil? The prince?"

I nodded.

She smiled with knowing eyes. "Aye, I have heard of him. Handsome, is he not?"

I shrugged. "I suppose. He does not yet have the face of a man."

We arrived at a large library, where Gil-galad was waiting with Elrond, Celebrîan's husband. I had not spoken to the great king before, but he seemed kindly enough. Elrond, of course, as part of our family, was well used to our ways and he nodded fondly at me as we entered.

"What is the news from Greenwood?" Gil-galad asked in a deep, booming voice.

"We go to war," I replied, pulling out the crumpled message Oropher had given me only a few weeks prior. He accepted it and began reading.

"What news of Caradel?" Elrond asked kindly as Celebrîan stood by him, her hand on his shoulder.

"It has been an eventful year," I replied. "Goblins, parties – and now it seems I have begun my service to the king, earlier than expected."

"Parties?" Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Now that would seem to be the highlight." He was teasing me.

"Aye, I come of age this year," I said proudly.

"And which lad do you have your eyes on?" Elrond asked.

Celebrîan leaded over and whispered loudly into his ear, "The prince, Thranduil!"

"That is false!" I protested. "We do not care for each other – I do not even like him."

The couple nodded wisely at me, but I could tell that they were not convinced.

"Thank you for delivering this," Gil-galad said, refolding the message. "Take all the rest you need before you leave."

"Thank you, sire," I bowed and left, after Celebrîan motioned to me that she would see me after I rested.

This time, no nightmares haunted my dreams.

…

I was sitting on a well-furnished balcony overlooking the rivers and sipping wine when Celebrîan arrived. She was just as excited as earlier, toting her eldest son Elladan, who shied away at the sight of me. Elladan's twin, Elrohir, was apparently absent.

"You look better," Celebrîan commented, sitting and pulling the reluctant Elladan onto her lap. "When you arrived you were so disheveled I thought you had been chased by wargs the entire distance!"

"I have travelled swiftly," I replied. "Would you like some wine?"

Celebrîan blushed. "No – thank you. I came to share our news with you. Elrond and I are to be blessed with another child!"

My mouth fell open. "You are fertile indeed, cousin! Rarely do elves multiply so."

"I do believe that this child will be our last," Celebrîan leaned back and sighed with contentment. "Elrond does love children, and I cannot deny him that joy."

"You love them too," I pointed out. Elladan had climbed off her lap and was now trying to scale the railing. She smiled at him fondly.

"Aye," she agreed. "I do."

The rest of the day was spent in companionable conversation, as we watched the sun descend and spread beams of bright light through the beautiful city. When the stars began to twinkle in the sky, and Elladan had fallen asleep on his mother's lap, I stood and stretched.

"I have been greatly refreshed," I said. "I should depart tonight."

"I wish you could stay," Celebrîan also stood, lifting her son in her arms. "But I must allow your duty to overshadow my longing for your presence!"

"I will be back," I kissed her on the forehead, and stroked Elladan's dark hair. "You may, of course, visit me in Amon Lanc any time."

"Perhaps only to meet your handsome prince," she winked at me. We shared a final embrace, and she left. I trudged back into the room to retrieve my pack and was galloping out of the city within minutes.

…

The humidity of Greenwood was overwhelming, and I shed as many of my layers as I could without being indecent. Fortunately, the horses did not mind. They had been greatly refreshed in Imladris, and kept a steady pace at the prospect of returning home.

I had kept well on the king's timetable – it was two days before Midsummer when I arrived, tired and sweaty. Thranduil met me at the gate to the city.

"_Mae g'ovannen_!" he cried, leaping to take the reins of my horses. "You are well met! We received word that you were approaching. I have missed you greatly."

"Have you missed me enough to care for my horses? I am very tired and I must speak to your father." I dismounted and gave him a small embrace for his kindness.

"Did you forget that I am the prince?" Thranduil sniffed. "A servant will take care of the horses."

"I am glad to know that you have not changed in my absence," I said. "If anything, your head has swollen even more." I set off for the palace, and soon Thranduil caught up with me, having taken the horses to the stable.

"How fared your travels?" he asked.

"Well enough," I said. "I enjoyed the solitude."

"I have not had enough solitude," Thranduil complained. "I have been kept busy night and day! I had to beg my father to release me from my duties to meet you."

"You did not have to do that," I said. "I would have seen you anyways."

We arrived at the king's chambers. He was very busy, and waved for me to leave after I handed him the message from Celeborn.

"Stay," he ordered Thranduil, who had tried to follow me out.

"I will see you soon," he whispered to me, and the door was shut.


	5. Chapter 5

I was relieved of duties and lessons for the following days. I reveled in the time I had to pursue anything I wanted, and I found myself altering a gown in the fashions I had seen at Caras Galadhon and Imladris. Even though my time visiting had been short, I had not been blind to the styled wardrobes of the other women. Also, I had Thranduil's coming of age to prepare for, and I wanted to impress him. And despite his accusations, I was not lacking in sewing skills as he made it seem.

The words from both Galadrian and Celebrîan had troubled me, that they had believed there to be romantic feeling between Thranduil and I. I had never considered it, and thinking of his arrogance and contempt I did not _want_ to contemplate it. This, of course, would not change that I wanted to prove that I was better than he.

_I deserve a man that is at least kind_, I thought to myself as I embroidered silver designs across the sleeves.

The gown, originally a plain silky taupe, now glittered intermittently in the light with the silver patterns across the bodice and sleeves. I had raised the bottom of the skirt so that a silver lace underskirt showed through, and I lined the neckline with silver beads.

I had no jewelry – I had never received any from my family, nor did I wish to pay for something that I would never wear. But, as I twirled my handiwork in front of the mirror shortly before the party was to begin, I wished that I had a necklace or circlet of some sort. It would complete the ensemble regally.

I had washed my hair and tied it up in rags, so that it curled slightly as it cascaded down my back. Although it was shorter than normal, it still reached nearly to the top of my legs. I had braided part of my hair back, so that although I wore no circlet, my head was still adorned.

There was a knock at the door, and the king admitted himself. He bowed.

"I have not yet had the chance to thank you for your timely quest," he said, and from his sleeve he removed velvet wrappings. He held it out to me. "Thank you."

"You are too kind!" I said, accepting the gift.

"Not all of my line are bad-mannered," Oropher smiled at me as if sharing a secret, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I unwrapped the soft velvet to reveal a silver necklace. It was adored with teardrop shapes made of tiny diamonds. Too rich a gift for me! I was amazed at the king's generosity, but grateful all the same. _His timing is uncanny_, I thought to myself as I clasped it around my neck. _And perfect._

…

Despite the impending war, the elves of Greenwood were festive. The king had allowed the revelries as the final night before the march for wise reasons. The whole city had been invited, and I could hardly move through the merry crowds.

"Hail!" One elf cried, lifting his wineglass high above the others. He was looking at me.

"Hail!" repeated several other elves.

Thranduil was standing on the dais, similar to Tervic, except he much more richly clothed and far more popular. He was clad in sweeping silver robes that accentuated his height – when had he gotten so tall? - and a silver band crowned his head. He wore an expression of tolerable distaste. How he must hate this! I suppressed a giggle and navigated through the mass of bodies to the prince. He received me straightaway, ending a conversation with Narya almost rudely.

"I am so happy you are here," he whispered breathlessly, bowing as was custom. "This is torture."

I smiled as I curtsied. "I know. I am enjoying your expression considerably. I would have been rather disappointed if you could keep a neutral face."

He straightened and looked me up and down. "You look…unique."

"As one afraid of change, you would be adverse," I said coolly.

"The necklace is stunning."

"A gift from your father – for my faithful service."

"He is generous," Thranduil said. "He must like you."

"Everyone does."

"You are humble tonight."

"I match the setting," I gave him a winning smile and moved on so that another elf could congratulate him.

The feast was spread on several tables in the forest - we moved from the hall into the woods as twilight descended. Lanterns were hung in the mossy trees, and the overall effect was one of beauty. I was seated near the head of the table, with the nobles and councilmen and women. The conversation was dull, but I could easily enjoy Thranduil's rigidity from afar..

I ate my fill of clear soups, crusty breads, roast vegetables and meat. The wine served was rich – too rich for my taste, and so I choose instead to drink fresh fruit juice. The elves all along the tables were boisterous and merry, and the drink nearly made them clumsy. I could not decide if I was shamed by my distant kin or amused.

Soon the dancing began both in dimly lit clearings in the forest and the hall inside. I was in high demand again, electing to stay in the cool night air as I was whirled and tossed by men between the trees. I kept an eye on Thranduil, who seemed to not enjoy the flirtations with the young women any more than the pandering of nobles. His discomfort added still more to my cheerful mood.

I was dancing with Tervic, finally glad for a chance to woo the handsome elf, when I was twirled too far. I went spinning into air, panicking slightly and hoping I would not make a fool of myself! Strong arms caught me, and I found myself trapped, safely stopped, between a tree and the prince.

"Thank you," I said.

"You should not give your attention to Tervic if he does not take care," Thranduil said sternly. "You have avoided me all night – now you cannot refuse a dance."

"I was not avoiding you," I said crossly, allowing myself to be swept into another set of steps by the prince. I could not see Tervic – I hoped that he did not resent my abandonment.

"You seemed content to dance with the others," Thranduil replied stiffly.

"I am! I love to dance," I said tolerably. "I will accept any partner I can."

A frown creased his forehead. "I could not help but notice your flightiness."

"Flighty!" I exclaimed. "That is an unjust accusation! I have done as any woman would!"

"That does not make it right," Thranduil grumbled. "Those men do not deserve you."

"O! Suddenly that is your choice to make?" I wrenched my hands away as the lively song ended.

"Caradel!" His cry fell on deaf ears – I was already stomping away. I was becoming incredibly annoyed with his persistent disapproval of the choices that I wished to make. I sulked internally in the hall while I drank some wine against my better judgment. I gazed out into the woods watched Thranduil dance with other women, thinking angry thoughts. How I wished I could speak my mind, rant and rage to him to make him understand! I watched the elaborately dressed women that he rotated through the paces.

_She is much too short for him_, I found myself thinking. _And her – I have never heard her say a kind word to anybody! Euck – that one is far too dense to make a proper queen_. I continued in my vengeful temper long into the night. Although wine normally calmed me, I felt rancorous and feisty. I knew I was not in the right state of mind to converse, so I retired to my rooms.

I opened the window as I as I could and sat on the sill, dressed in my nightgown. The air was pleasant on my flushed face, and I began to relax. _I don't care whom he marries! _I told myself._ He will still remain a thick-headed oaf!_

…

The sun shone bright in my eyes the following morning – I had forgotten to fasten the window. I leapt out of bed, and when I leaned out I saw that the warriors were marching. It made me sad, though I did not know why.

After I bathed and dressed, I devoted the day to better memorization of the maps of Middle Earth. Although I had not gotten lost on my recent travels, I did not want to slacken and open to the possibility. I sat in the sun on a large public balcony, munching on an apple.

"You rose with the sun," the comment came from Thranduil, who approached and took a seat next to me without invitation.

"So have you," I replied dismissively, returning my attention to the manuscript. "Why are you not departing with the troops?"

"Special orders," he said. "Father wishes for me to stay for a season longer."

"I am not so often fortunate," I said. It was facetious and ornery, but Thranduil did not rise to the bait.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night," he continued. "I should not act as though I have dominion over you."

"No, you should not," I gazed levelly into his eyes, and then sighed at his honesty. "I forgive you. I was too quick to anger."

"I have never felt so small," Thranduil's voice broke, and his head bowed as his fingers ran though his hair, gripping tightly. "My father expects so much of me now – I have lived as a child for far too long."

I gently removed his hand and clasped it. "Your only fault is that you have retained innocence. I have too, in a way. We have been blessed in the fortuity of our adolescence."

"What if I disappoint him?" he gripped my hand tightly. "I could not bear it. I cannot bear the thought of death – of seeing it! The consideration that I will kill and watch my friends be killed brings bile to my throat! It is as though a veil has been brought over my eyes, and I am surrounded by an impenetrable darkness."

"You are afraid," I said. "But - you are not alone. I have watched you fight – you have the skills enough to command an army. Besides," I said matter-of-factly, "You cannot die. I will not allow it. I could not gain such happiness from the misery of any other."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the prince's face. "I would spend my day here, listening to you pander to my pride, but I must not," he kissed my hand and stood. "I will see you again before I depart."

"If I am fortunate," I said, and I watched him go. What words of comfort I gave him! And I was still irritated at him for the previous night. The conflict of emotions broiled in me, and I cleared my mind with the maps.


	6. Chapter 6

As the autumnal equinox and my coming of age day approached, the city steadily thinned. Almost the entire forest had emptied of elves, Oropher among them. Thranduil had been busy organizing the late arrivals and was to depart before winter blew in. The empty halls of the palace echoed with loneliness and silence, and I ached to have been able to celebrate before the war preparations had begun. The unfairness of my social deprivation had me settled in depression.

…

It was late in the evening on the equinox when there was a knock at my door. I wrapped myself in a thick robe before opening the door. Thranduil stepped over the threshold, holding two small cakes, a pitcher of wine and two glasses in his arms.

"I thought we might celebrate," he said, setting down the goods on my desk. "Since your party was cancelled – you were looking forward to it so."

"You are very welcome here!" I exclaimed. I bolted the door – a recent habit, and poured wine for the both of us. "I could have sworn I was doomed to celebrate alone."

"I would never leave you alone," Thranduil said, accepting a glass. We sat by the window.

"How soon will you depart?" I asked.

"A week's time. I thought you were to join us."

"I will not," I lamented. "I received orders form Lórien – I am to report there for the time being. The letter arrived today."

"Lórien!" Thranduil exclaimed. "Why!"

"I am under the impression that I am to run messages between commanders. I am sure that I will arrive at the fighting before long."

Thranduil's face was borderline murderous. "Messengers are the targeted ones – the Úlairi will hunt you!"

"Fortunately, I do not fear the wraiths, however twisted they have been by Sauron," I said coolly. "And I have always believed that my duty outweighs any discomforts."

"Including death?"

"Death will reign over many in the coming months," I reminded him. "There is no better way to die than in the service of my king."

Thranduil was silent as he gazed out of the window at the twinkling stars. The companionable silence was comforting, and I knew that it would be our only peace for a very long time. I grew drowsy from the wine and complacent from the amity, holding Thranduil's hand. He did not resist. I looked out into the forest at the thinning leaves, breathing the tangy scent of damp leaves. The moon was bright, and its light made the forest seem almost silver.

"I will miss the beauty of the woods," I said wistfully. "I doubt there will be much time for contemplation and enjoyment of such magnificence in the months to come."

Thranduil quirked an eyebrow. "I would have assumed that you would find the sight of handsome elves in armor to be magnificent enough."

"Your argument is valid," I conceded as a smile grew on my face. "Now I grow excited to spend time among the army!"

"I was teasing," Thranduil scolded. "You should not speak so lightly of elves going to their deaths."

"You are gloomy tonight," I sighed.

"Merely accepting the fate of our people."

"Do you believe that we will be defeated?" I asked.

"I do not know," Thranduil said gravely. "Sauron is very powerful and has many resources at his disposal. I wish not to be unrealistic."

"We are powerful as well," I objected. "And we are many. I would venture to declare that with Galadriel, Gil-galad, Elrond and your father, we are nearly unbeatable against any other foe."

"I take comfort in your hope," Thranduil smiled at me. "As well as the thought that you will not be present for all of the fighting – I hope that that will keep you safer, despite the Úlairi." He reached out and stroked my cheek with a long finger.

I shuddered at the spark of longing that jolted my body.

"Caradel…" he murmured, eyes darkening. "I have a confession."

"What is it?" I asked softly, fearing the answer.

"_Amin mela lle_," It was a tender, caressing whisper.

He loved me! I felt my face body stiffen at his amorous declaration as I stared into his deep, mournful eyes. His expression of yearning wretched my heart – with disgust or wanting, I did not know.

"You cannot," I whispered.

"I do," he wove his fingers in my hair. "I did not wish to take leave of you without you knowing how I feel towards you." His body moved towards mine, and I was paralyzed. I watched as his eyes closed and he burrowed his nose in my hair, breathing in deeply. His other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. My own eyes closed at the solidity of his nearness. How was I so affected by this closeness? I had never felt so weak. I felt his lips travel down my forehead, and I knew what he was going to do. I could feel his mouth hovering over mine, and I opened my eyes to see his staring back at me, as if asking permission. My own mouth was parted slightly in surprise, and I felt that I was breathing heavier than normal.

"_Alassenyan,_" he whispered. "Please…for my joy."

My heart was beating too fast to respond. I wanted to give my consent – but my dry throat caught the words. It was fortunate that Thranduil knew me so well, for he understood what I wanted.

The kiss was gentle and slow, and I felt as if my insides had dropped to my feet. My arms trembled and I was grateful for his grip on them, holding me steady. His breath was warm and reminded me of the pine needles that scattered the ground in the forest. I could not stop my hands from clutching his chest. I was falling, falling, into an oblivion of desire as he tightened his hold on me.

We stood like this for several minutes. I could have held the position for much longer, so content was I, but Thranduil broke away first, cradling me in his arms and pressing his lips to the top of my head.

He laughed then, the sound vibrating in chest and causing my breath to catch. "You are wonderful," he murmured. "I have never felt so joyful. I feel as if I could sing!"

"Don't," I advised, still shaky from the kiss. "You lack the skill to make the sound pleasing to any ears." I looked up and our gazes caught, and once more I felt need sweep across my body. His enamored expression would have caused me to laugh if I was not feeling lost to similar emotions.

"Will you pledge yourself to me?" Thranduil asked softly.

My hazy mind was jolted. "I - no!" I exclaimed.

Confusion crossed the prince's face.

"I meant – I am sorry," I pulled away from his gentle hold and turned and stepped away so that he was facing my back. "I – do not love you. We have fought too long – how would that translate to a marriage? Besides – war is hardly the proper time for such things." I was struggling to suppress my feelings, and the thought of what I was saying made the heat in my body turn to chill.

At the continued silence from Thranduil, I turned, and his dejected face was worse than I had imagined. "_Linna qui admelant_," he said miserably. "I will never love again."

It was true, and the pain I was causing my closest friend made me feel regret so deeply that I thought I might collapse. "I am sorry," I said, lips trembling. "Please – I do not wish to lose your friendship."

Thranduil nodded slowly, his eyes still on me. "It will be as you wish," he bowed slightly and he turned stiffly and left the room. Once the door shut with the finality of what I had done, I fell to my knees and wept. How could I be so foolish! He was too tender – he would never recover. I could have at least pretended to love him to give him hope to carry into battle. Now he was broken, and I was to blame.

…

I rose the next morn to watch the final legion set out. A few snowflakes were descending from the gloomy, grey sky, and I wrapped myself in a dark green cloak against the cold. It matched my mood – I was disconsolate and miserable. Thranduil was resplendent in armor of green as he rode at the front of the ranks, and his stern face contributed to the image of a perfect elven commander-prince. When he saw me he dismounted and we walked a short distance from the other warriors for privacy.

"I did not expect to see you this morning," Thranduil said.

"I could not miss such an important occasion," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "The great prince's first command!"

"Don't say that!" he said harshly.

I was thoroughly berated.

"I will miss you," he said, calming himself. We clasped hands in the traditional parting. "_Na lû e-govaned vîn_," Thranduil said solemnly.

"_Guren níniatha n'I lû n'I a-govenitham_," I responded, and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his forehead. "My heart shall weep until we meet again." At his doubtful glance, I hit him in the arm. "I mean it, you dunce!"

Thranduil finally smiled. "Journey safely. If you are ever near where I am stationed, please come – even if only for a brief while."

"I will," I promised. He let go of my hand and returned to his post. Soon he was cantering out of the meadow and my sight, and there were no bird sounds or elven noises of good wishes as the warriors, a cold sight in their silver armor, disappeared into the trees.

...

_Please leave a review on your way out! I can't judge my own romantic scenes...all I see is cheese, cheese, cheese._


	7. Chapter 7

I had far too much time to think as I rode to Lórien.

Thranduil was the center of my thoughts. A mixture of emotions broiled in me – guilt at paining him, disgust at my allowing such intimacy between us without reciprocity of his feelings, and curiosity at what I had felt when we kissed. I did not know what to think, only that the thought of seeing him again made me uncomfortable for a myriad of reasons.

Most of the elves had departed Lórien as well – only those of us that were to be riding messengers were there to be trained. Haldir of Lórien was to front the army of messengers, and he spent several hours giving us maps, helpful instructions, and finally our first missions.

"Ah, Caradel," Haldir had left my assignment for last. All the other elves had parted. "The youngest of our troop."

"Aye," I said. "But I have trained for this. I am not ignorant."

"Perhaps inexperienced," I was handed a leather jerkin that had the messages inside. "The elven armies, Elendil from Minas Tirith and dwarfs from Kazad-dûm are converging at Eryn Galen before marching on the Black Gate. By the time you reach them, they will be on the border of Mordor."

"Very well – who is to accept these messages?"

"Gil-galad is head of the elven forces. He should receive all correspondence," Haldir began picking up his own packs, and we walked from the room. "I will be riding south; we have allies led by Anárion that I am to meet."

"Shall I stay with the armies?" I asked.

"Do what Gil-galad commands you to," Haldir replied. "He may or may not need your services. This war is coming to a head too fast for you to be useful elsewhere."

We parted quickly and I ran to fetch my mare by the Anduin. It would be a long night.

…

The sky darkened continually as I rode south, but not from weather. I felt as if creeping hands were crawling all over me, and a chill settled on my heart. I wished for nothing more to return to sunny Greenwood rather than continue on to Mordor.

I was crossing the Anduin once more, with the mountains of Mordor in sight, when the scent of bile and rotten flesh reached my nose. My mare began to snort and toss her head. I glanced around quickly, but the whir of rocky countryside yielded none of its secrets. I urged my mare to gallop faster.

Suddenly an unearthly, ear piercing shriek rent the air, and my horse screamed in return and bolted in panic. I looked behind me – and dark shapes were beginning to materialize behind me, giving chase. Orcs! The flowing black form that led them, travelling much faster and admitting the horrible sound, had to be one of the _Úlairi _– a wraith of Sauron.

I pulled my bow from my back and strung it – not an easy feat on a running horse. I brought an arrow to the string and twisted my back to shoot. An orc fell. I let loose another arrow – and another body crumpled.

I felled twenty-five of the beasts, the number of how many arrows I carried, but still the host that pursued me was numerous. The wraith had long outstripped its following and was rapidly approaching me. I saw that it had drawn a long, black blade.

I pushed my mare harder, but although she had been trained by great horse masters, she was losing strength. I had been truthful in telling Thranduil that I was not afraid of death, but I had not mentioned that I was still fearful of _dying_. I knew that I would almost always be in danger of a violent death on this mission, but I nonetheless wished for a more peaceful passing.

I knew that I was passing into the valley I knew the alliance of men and elves would be stationed before the attack on Barad-dûr. The yellow grass was trampled, and I knew that a great host had passed through. But I was sure that I would not be able to make it to the camp before the wraith caught me.

A horn – an elven horn! – sounded, and I heard the thundering of hooves long before the sight of the silver-clad warriors burst through the muted rays of the setting sun behind the evil clouds, directly in front of me. Thranduil lead them.

The wraith screeched, probably because his easy prey would no longer be easy to catch. I heard the screams fading and I knew that it was retreated – a wise opinion in the face of so much opposition, in my opinion. The warriors bolted past me, shouting cries against the guttural challenge of the orcs, who had not retreated. I was nearly unseated by the rush of power that had passed. Thranduil had reined in his horse next to me as I slowed, looking me up and down.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," I assured him. "Thank you – thank you a thousand times for your arrival!"

He shrugged. "A scout had caught wind of your situation. The information you carry is valuable to our cause."

I turned my mare around to watch the unfolding battle – the elves had made short work of the orcs, and were even now almost finished with the butchery.

"You did well on your own," Thranduil said. "I suddenly wish I had practiced so hard as you with my archery."

"Is it very far to the camps?" I asked. "I have an urgent letter for Gil-galad."

"I will escort you."

A commander, presumably the first officer under Thranduil, had returned to us and reported victory. Thranduil gave him swift instructions, and he and I set off to the south, quickening our pace.

"How fares the war?" I asked loudly, over the rushing wind between us.

"Well enough," Thranduil replied, not looking my direction. "Though I still do not look forward with hope." Indeed, his mouth was set in a grim line, and his back was rigid. "Where will you be travelling next?" he asked.

"I will stay here," I said. "I have been assigned to relay messages for Gil-galad, and since most of the armies that are to arrive have done so, I will be running between camps."

Thranduil did not hide a smile. "I hope that he will send you to our camp often."

"As do I," I felt suddenly shy, and we did not speak for the remainder of the journey.

…

Once my message was delivered, Gil-galad relieved me of duties for the time being to recover from the grimy travel and my near-attack. I immediately took my horse to boys that were performing grooming duties, and took off in the direction of the cluster of tents that Thranduil had pointed out to me as his and Oropher's. Excitement and tension hung in the air over the camp, and the men and elves were all armed, most jittery, and some quiet. I did get quite a few stares, as not many women had joined the ranks of fighters, but I ignored the steamy invitations that floated at me from the eyes of the watching men. I supposed that they had also never seen a woman in breeches.

I entered the mess tent, starving for something other than _lembas_. I was in luck – fresh rabbit strew was being served. I received a bowl and sat by Thranduil, who was sitting on a bench and eating.

"Hunting orc is hard work," he commented.

"Have your men return?" I asked. "I would like news of the Nazgul – will it return?"

"Not alone," Thranduil replied. "They would not attack a group single-handedly. You saw its swift flight when we approached."

"That at least brings comfort," I commented. We ate in silence. Thranduil's demeanor had become much more sober. His eyes no longer wandered around his surroundings with impatience and distraction, as he had been wont to do for our childhood and adolescence.

"Has it been too terrible?" I asked. "The war?"

Thranduil paused his eating. "It has been very terrible, Caradel. My dreams are filled the images of the dead, and the screams of the dying."

"I am sorry," I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he covered it with his own, squeezing tightly. He did not look me in the eyes.

A small boy bolted into the tent, looking around wildly. "Lady Caradel!" He saw me and rushed to my side. "The king requires your presence immediately. It's an emergency!"

"Thank you for your message – I will be there shortly." I stood, placing my bowl on the bench. I bent over and placed a chaste kiss on Thranduil's forehead. "Do not forget the things of beauty in this world," I whispered, and left.

…

Once I arrived to the tent of the king, a flurry of busy elves and men met by eyes. I navigated to Gil-galad's carved throne, where he was holding out several papers to me.

"These are to go to all commanders at once," he said. "Elendil, Oropher, Elrond, Círdan. On the morrow we march on Barad-dûr."

_Roads are winding, paths of wrath_, elves chanted on all sides of me as I ran through the camps.

_Clouds are gathering, storms of war,_

_Crows are circling, feast of flesh_

_We march, march, march towards our certain doom_

_The Dark Tower to cast down and slaves to free._


	8. Chapter 8

The next day dawned cloudy and dark - the enemy had been sending for reinforcements and to him gathered dark creatures of all types. I could see the hope disappearing from the men that watched the terrifying, screaming creatures. This would be a battle of the ages - but I could not see the outcome.

Orders filed through the troops, and I was assigned to fight with the archers from Lórien and Imladris. I had been spending my time that was not filled with running messages for Gil-galad among the company of my kinsmen, and I did not relish being apart from them. Thranduil was especially distressed by my transfer.

"I wish you could be by my side," he said sourly, leaning on his spear. We stood in the drizzle, momentarily peaceful in the midst of chaotic happenings around us. "I do not want to hear of your fate so delayed after battle."

"And what of yours?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Do you believe I am in any more comfort not knowing yours?"

He shrugged. "I am not privy to your thoughts."

I pitied him in his unrequited love for me, and I placed a hand on his face tenderly. "I do not care to lose you," I smiled. "We will win this day. And when we return to Greenwood – I will trounce you with my unconquerable and much improved poetry skills."

"Come Thranduil!" Oropher had ridden forward on a white horse, commanding and intimidating in his battle gear. "Leave your friend. It is time to destroy this evil!"

Thranduil mounted his own horse, which had been tethered nearby, and rode out with his father. He turned to look back at me, raising a hand in farewell.

…

It was gruesome. I did not have a close sight of the initial carnage from where I was stationed on a rocky ledge, looking into Mordor, but I saw enough to rid myself of my meager breakfast. I could not see the elves of Greenwood, and I was desperate to know how they fared.

Once the fighting came to close quarters, I was under the command of Elrond on the field, who was calm and ferocious. I wished for his skill of hiding emotion, for I could not keep my legs from trembling as a multitude of orcs ran towards us.

"Ceredel!" Elrond turned sharply to me. "Run to Oropher! We are outnumbered – we need reinforcement."

I saluted. "Where is he stationed?"

"North flank."

I took off, bodies parting so that I could pass. I ran with all my might, swiftly leaping over rocks and dodging poorly aimed arrows from Sauron's servants. Indeed, Thranduil had been more accurate than he knew when he claimed that I would be a target. The green cloaks of my kin were soon in sight, intermixed with the black, foul bodies of the orcs. I pulled out my sword and hacked my way through to Oropher, who was no longer using his left arm.

"Sire!" I gasped. I continued to cut down orcs with all my might. "Elrond needs help."

"I cannot spare any," Oropher grunted. I swung towards him and sliced through an enemy who had been about to stab him from behind. "He will have to adjust."

Death poured in on all sides. I do not know how long I fought by my king's side, only that I had never tired so fast, and watching my kinsmen fall kept my emotion at close surface, reining it into a wild ferocity. I was suddenly knocked over and upon by a heavy black body. It did not move – a dead orc! The rank smell filled my nostrils, and I retched drily. A hand reached for mine and pulled me from my prison.

"He was swinging for your head," Thranduil said breathlessly.

"Many thanks," I said.

"You must get yourself from here," his eyes were dark. "Choose a safer front."

"I will not abandon my king!" I shouted.

"Thranduil! Retreat!" The cry from Oropher met our ears, and we turned to see him, almost overwhelmed.

"Father!" Thranduil brandished his sword and sprinted to him.

"Daft prince," I muttered, and I ran after him.

It was obvious that we were fighting a losing battle, but that did not stop us from trying to help the king. I would never forget the sound of grief from all the elves still alive when Oropher was cut through the heart, and fell. I myself could not help shrieking at the sight. Our great king felled!

Thranduil screamed and butchered the rest of the orcs nearby deftly, falling to his knees at his father's side.

"We must go!" I ran to him and pulled his arm.

"No!" he wept. "I cannot leave him."

"Don't be stupid!" I said sharply. "We must retreat."

"I said no!" Thranduil bellowed his resistance, standing and bearing down on me. Elves were coming to our aid, protecting the body of our fallen king, and for the moment we were safe, which was thankful in the prince's moment of anguish.

"This is suicide," I hissed. "Get your people to safety!"

"There is no safety! We all die here," he moaned over the din of the battle. "We have lost."

I took him by the shoulders and shook him, angry at his inability to cope. "We have not lost! Put away your sorrow! Sauron will win if you let yourself fail to lead your people."

"I cannot find the courage," tears now streaked in the grime on his face, and I knew that he was not lying.

"Retreat!" I bellowed, turning to our soldiers. "Leave the dead and go to the aid of Elrond!" My command was relayed, and I dragged Thranduil with me as we ran. He had lost his strength to fight, and I was nearly carrying all his weight.

There was no need for our retreat. Soon after our front had been abandoned, a shockwave pulsed through the field, and we collapsed on the shuddering earth. I turned my gaze to Barad-dûr, where many of the leaders had been fighting. The orcs that had been so violent in their slaughter were now staring around wildly, hoping for the return of the malice that guided them. I did not grieve the loss of the malevolent presence - a weight lifted from my mind that I had not noticed had settled there. Was Sauron defeated?

He was! Cries of victory rose from the men and elves, and they now bore down on the orcs with ease. I could only watch from where I sat, not wishing to fight any more.

"You…you commanded them."

I turned to see Thranduil, also unmoving from where we had fallen. He was confused, disappointed, shocked.

"You did not," I said. "I am not sure I will forgive you for that fault easily."

He hung his head, ashamed, and I knew he was overwhelmed from the events of this day. I reached for him and held his head against my chest, where he wept bitterly. I closed my eyes from the sight of death around me, and cried on my own tears.

…

Gil-galad had fallen as well as the king of men, Elendil. Those of us that survived, which were not many, departed from the brutal battlefield quietly and without songs of victory. We soon rode for Greenwood, unwilling to linger in the evil land. Thranduil was silent; he had hardly spoken since the war was won, even to me. I rode with him, feeling the warming spring air on my face, and happy to be returning home. I felt much improved. I had always been quick to mend, but I was the only one in our company. The gloomy elves turned to song.

_Mourn, mourn_

_Our king is felled_

_His hallowed throne sits, now empty_

_Weep, weep_

_For sacrifice_

_Many have died that we might live_

I was a bit annoyed at the sadness of the song. I did not wish to return to Greenwood moping!

_Evil lord_

_Enemy dead_

_His torment is ended this day_

_Glad hearts! _

_The woods are safe_

_Dark things have fled, sorrow no more_

I sung loudly, sending smiles behind me at the dour ranks. I had turned the key major, and projected jauntiness, hoping to cheer my comrades.

_Sleep, sleep_

_Thou angry winds_

_We have endured thy wrath through song_

_Spring, spring_

_O! Hopeful day_

_The light of thy warmth fills our hearts_

_Wake, wake_

_O Forest deep_

_Thy buds are blooming, thy birds blink_

_Sing, sing_

_Arda's sweet voice_

_Ilúvatar has granted life_

_Dance, dance_

_In blooming fl'wrs_

_Welcome each dawn with new songs of hope!_

The elves had finally begun to be livelier, picking up verses and singing it amongst themselves, adding variety to the tune and laughing at silly, inventive rhymes.

"You cheer them easily," Thranduil said drily. "Perhaps tonight they will ask you to dance for us."

"To which I will refuse," I said cheerfully. "Lighten your mood, my friend! It is spring and we will soon be home!"

"You do not contemplate impending matters," he replied darkly. "Now I must become king, with the weight of the kingdom on my shoulders. And I do not know how to be king."

I pursed my lips. "I pray that your first orders for me are to leave your disheartening presence."

"Perhaps they will be!" He was angry, and his horse stamped sharply at the raised volume of his voice.

I wanted to comfort him, but I also wanted to hold on to my blissful mood. "You are not king yet," I said lightly. "Take this time as your final freedom! Make merry with us."

Thranduil glared at me and spoke not another word.

...

_I'm posting an extra chapter this weekend for the holiday :) Please enjoy...there are some fabulous chapters coming up. _


	9. Chapter 9

The grieving in Amon Lanc for the king lasted a week. It was very sorrowful – but there was hope among the people in the form of Thranduil, who had taken the duties of the throne with no hesitancy. But he no longer smiled.

Thranduil had appointed me a member of his council, which I grew ever grateful for as it was the only time I could be with him. He made an effective leader, and his grimness and determination made me admire him more, as I knew of the trauma that he was dealing with. Thranduil had always been tender and vulnerable, and I knew that healing would not enter his heart swiftly.

I stayed late after one council, after the others had left. Thranduil had been besieged by reports of numerous and demanding requests for retribution for horses lost in the war. Horses! I was disgusted by the greed of the people; that they did not understand that the palace was not responsible for repaying sacrifice freely given. Thranduil collapsed into a chair after the hall had emptied, holding his face in his hands.

"I cannot do this," he murmured.

I knelt by his side, pulling his hands into my own. "You can, and you will," I said softly. "I believe in you – we all trust in your abilities."

His eyes softened, and I realized that this was the first time we had been truly alone since he had kissed me on my begetting day. I worried that he would pursue intimacy me once more, but he simply smiled and said, "You are far more skilled at my job than I. Never leave my side, Caradel. Your wisdom is precious."

"We shall see," I said, doubting his words.

…

After the mourning period had passed for a season, the coronation of Thranduil was to take place. He sent me, against his will, to carry invitations to the event to different dignitaries. He was loth about losing me – but the thinning of our population from the war did not lead very many other people that had as few duties as I. Besides the council, I had many hours of free time in my days

The coronation was to take place on Midwinter. After I had taken several weeks during the early autumn to deliver the invitations, Thranduil had put me in charge of the festivities following the actual ceremony. I knew that he did this because he found socializing so distasteful, but he claimed that it was because I was the only elf he knew that was bossy enough. It had taken much willpower on my part to keep from laying a blow on my future king.

I did not enjoy arranging the feast as I thought I would – many elves that I tried to work with saw me as a child, and therefore too inexperienced to know what I wanted. Also, I was torn between affection and annoyance between Thranduil now almost continuously, and so wavering between guilt and angry cunning at my idea to have him stand in a receiving line for half the night. He would never forgive me for that.

Nevertheless, I did not choose to irk my king on his coronation day, and the ceremony and feast proceeded without any major problems. There was very little socializing until the dancing was to take place. The only issue I encountered was when the feast was midway though, I nodded off into my soup and so missed the remainder of the feast, something Thranduil was quick to point out the following morning.

"Do you find everything celebrating my person so distasteful?" He appeared, smirking, behind me while I saddled my horse. I wanted to clear my mind from the stresses of the past months, and so a ride had seemed in order.

"Perhaps if you had wanted my presence the entire evening, you should not have worn me out by giving me the assignment of organizing the whole thing," I said insipidly. "And I thought that you would lounge in bed today – the wine I chose was not light."

"No, it was not," he agreed, pulling down the saddle for his stallion. "But the rest of the elves were much more affected. I will not confess to pressing those involved in my morning engagements into drinking the most wine of all."

I laughed. "Is that how horrible it truly is to be king?"

"You would not believe it unless you were king yourself," Thranduil said. We walked out of the stable, our horses following us.

"That surely will never happen," I said. "And I thank Elbereth for that."

"You could perhaps be a queen someday."

"Of what!" I laughed once more. "All the great kings are already married."

Thranduil gave me look.

"Oh, don't be offended," I said. "You are not a great king yet, I cannot count you among my options." We mounted our horses, and began trotting. The sun had barely risen, and there were no other elves that I could see besides the posted guards.

"I wanted to thank you for minimizing my suffering," Thranduil said. "I would have thought you would make the festivities as painful for me as possible!"

"I considered it," I said. "But then I remembered that as my king, you could send me as an emissary to Mordor in pure spite. I wish to remain on your good side."

"The dancing was not nearly as enjoyable without you," he said. "I had to dance with all the young ladies. Not one of them told me I was arrogant!"

"That is quite sad indeed," I said sadly. "I'm afraid that will have only increased your sense of your own importance."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "You exaggerate my flaws."

"So," I said brightly. "Where will you send me next? I haven't done anything of true importance since the war."

The king was silent, as if contemplating carefully what he would say next. "I do not require you to visit other kingdoms quite yet," he finally said. "I need your advice, here, more than anything."

"Very well," I said, but I was suspicious. Perhaps this was his way of keeping me safe.

"Would you like to race to the edge of the forest?" Thranduil challenged.

"Did you really want to begin your day losing your pride?" I smirked at him, accepting the challenge.

I won.

…

Now that Thranduil was more involved in his official duties, I was kept much busier than before. It was true that he did not send very messages from the forest, which surprised me. Oropher had been greatly involved with the world, but his son now seemed to want to be very separate from it. I did not quite agree with him on this, and I did not hesitate telling him.

The council had been discussing the rogue attacks of orcs, who were now running wild now that their master was gone, on the kingdoms of men. Some of the council were in favor of sending aid, as the population of Gondor was a greatly depleted as our own. Thranduil was adamantly in favor of _not_ helping.

"Men can manage on their own – they have before! Why should we lose more lives? We need to rebuild our lives here," he argued. "Surely Lórien will send aid, and by the time our soldiers might arrive, the problem will have been resolved."

"That is no excuse to refuse!" I said firmly. "We are allied with Men!"

Thranduil sighed, as if I was a child to be dealt with. "Seeking war is an open invitation to retaliation, Caradel. I do not wish to endanger our lives here by meddling abroad."

"I agree with the king," an elf intoned. "Rash actions bring uncomfortable consequences."

It was put to a vote, and I was on the losing side. I did not wish to give away my frustration by allowing my emotions to show to the council, but it was fortunately soon over and I could disagree with Thranduil as much as I wanted.

"You fool!" I hissed at him after the rest of the council had departed. "Evil things come into the woods whether we meddle or not! We can assure safety by showing we are not afraid to take a strong stance against the enemy."

"Calm down," Thranduil said, patting my hand. I regretted sitting by him - his touch affected my ability to think in my heightened state. "It is not as bad as you think! And the council voted, you cannot dispute that."

"You are pleased because the council decided in your favor rather than mine!" I said in surprise. I had not noticed his satisfied grin before.

He shrugged, still smiling at me.

Ooo! I was angry. I stood, scraping the bottom of my chair on the stone floor, and began to flounce out of the room. He knew that I was not happy about losing this competition between us. Had it been a competition? I did not know. I was yanking open the door in a huff when his slender hand covered mine and shut the door once more.

"Do you wish to gloat more?" I growled, whirling around to face him. "For I will tell you straight – I am not in the mood for that!"

Thranduil's body was leaning close to mine, and I struggled to not relax at his comforting presence. I would not give him the satisfaction of affecting me so!

"I was going to tell you," he purred, tilting his head towards mine. I glared back at him, for his glorying and for what he was doing to me. "Your compassion makes me admire you greatly. Your concern for others outside this wood is why I have you on this council."

"Good," I said savagely. "For you have no sympathy of your own."

"And you should not be so bitter about the decision of the council," he continued, as if I had not spoken. I tried to ignore his sweet breath on my face. How I wanted to kiss him once more! But not in anger, never in anger. His eyes were darkening, and yet he still smiled.

"I must go," I said shakily.

"Why?" His face was getting closer.

"Because it is improper for an unmarried woman to be along with the unmarried king," I said, trying to put force into my words. "The courting of royals much be done properly."

"May I court you properly?" he asked teasingly.

The gall of this man! It seemed that he would never give up. "No," I said firmly. "I'm much too busy to be courted."

"Too busy? What if I relieved you from your duties?"

"Then you would have more work to do yourself."

"That would be a problem," Thranduil said thoughtfully. "Perhaps – I might convince you to consider me in the future, when you are less busy." He kissed me then – and it was just as disorienting as before. I had not realized how badly I had wanted this, and I grasped his tunic tightly. If he insisted on affecting me so, it was at least going to be a pleasant experience for me.

His mouth moved to my ear. "I doubt that you can kiss me like this, and yet deny that you are attracted to me," he whispered, husky and warm, kissing my ear.

"Yes, I can," I said in a strangled voice. "Bodily attractions do not always indicate love."

Thranduil finally released his hold in my hand and pulled away, allowing me to open the door. He bowed formally. "Enjoy your evening, Caradel."

I rudely did not reply, merely giving him a poisonous glance and prancing down the hall, as if he hadn't just kissed me, as if he hadn't just flirted with me, and as if I hadn't enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after, Thranduil sent me away in Imladris. I did not understand this game he was playing but I enjoyed travelling once more in solitude, and I was excited to see Celebrían. This was despite the fact that I was to be in council with Elrond for nearly a month. Thranduil hated politics, and I supposed that perhaps my spur of his advances, twice now, made him send me in his stead.

It was a pleasant journey. It had been one year since our return trip from the victory at Barad-dúr, and the spring airs once again filled me with new life, and a new hope.

I did not recognize the dark haired, solemn child that hid behind Celebrían while she embraced me, but I was unhesitant to pick up the small girl.

"What is your name, _lirimaer_?" I asked. She only looked at me with wide eyes. "Glory, Celebrían!" I exclaimed. "You'd have thought she'd never seen a stranger!"

"She has a sweet temperament," Celebrían replied. "Merely shy and unused to the unfamiliar."

"Can you tell me your name?" I coerced the child softly.

"Arwen," she whispered, still wary of me. Her sweet innocence made me ache for a child of my own.

Regrettably, I had to meet with Elrond right away, and so I gave Arwen back to her mother. Elrond was reading reports from the south.

"I am taking your daughter with me back to Greenwood," I said, matter-of-fact.

Elrond raised his eyebrows and he looked up at me. "I did not have you pegged as a thief," he said. "What would Thranduil say if you returned with a year-old child?"

I laughed at the image. "He would have my hide - he plans for many years of service from me yet."

"Perhaps he would wonder which male, dark haired elf caught your fancy."

I looked at him, annoyed. "Thranduil should not care of such things."

Elrond did not comment.

"Well," I said briskly, setting myself down in a lush armchair. "I am here, let us council together.

...

I returned to Amon Lanc near midsummer.

"Elrond is worried of the rouge orcs, and of their burgeoning assault on Moria," I reported to the council. "However, he also hold to the principle of isolation-" Here I glared at Thranduil, who was looking at me with a grin on his face. "And has declined to send fighters to root the orcs out of their foul holes."

"Thank you for your report," Thranduil said. I sat. "Malandi - please give us your report."

The old elf droned on about the reparations of Gondor and Isildur's request for aid in rebuilding. I grew bored - I knew that Thranduil would not send help, and so this meeting had been counterproductive. My gaze shifted to the king. He seemed impassive, and his face had grown into that of a man. When had that occurred and how did I miss it? He was very pleasing to look at!

"Thank you Malandi," Thranduil spoke, breaking my reprieve. I had not noticed the report had concluded. "Are there any other concerns that need to be addressed?"

"If I might speak," an elf I did not recognize stood. "I wonder if the king has considered my proposal."

I did not know what was being referred to - this was my first council since I had returned.

"I have considered it," Thranduil said slowly. His eyes flitted over me. "I accept."

The council was soon dismissed, and I stayed behind to speak to Thranduil.

"Was your journey smooth?" he asked, leaning in his high backed chair.

"Yes - and Celebrían and Elrond now have a daughter," I said. "What is this proposal? I have no knowledge of it."

"A daughter?" Thranduil was clearly avoiding my question. "A blessing for all of Elvendom. Great blood runs in the veins of Eärendil."

"Yes," I said impatiently. "What of the proposal?"

Thranduil looked guilty. "Ah, yes, that," he cleared his throat. "The council has deemed it of utmost importance that I marry. The proposal is a ball at the height of each season that I might be presented with women -and that I will find the one that I should love for eternity."

I stared at him. "A ball? _What_?"

He shrugged. "Truly, it is not such a bad idea. They, of course, do not know that I have already given my heart away." I looked down, shame-faced. He continued, almost sadly, "But the kingdom must have a queen. My mother never ruled here - and I believe that the forest would prosper with a woman - my wife - ruling alongside me."

"Do you plan on choosing a wife at the midsummer ball, then?" I asked stiffly.

Thranduil looked at me earnestly. "Aye - no use postponing the fact. Unless, of course, the woman I love will consent to be my queen."

"Never!" I said savagely, standing abruptly so I could look down at him. "Fine way to show your love - by marrying another! Enjoy your balls and bosoms! Good day, _your majesty_."

I swept from the room, feeling very frazzled and very irritate with the king – his arrogance had grown, something I never thought possible with his recent attentions and kindness! I ran to the weaponry building, wanting to release my anger. At the sight of my stormy face paired with a wooden practice sword, most of the practicing elves had departed the training field in a hurry. I did not care, taking a stance and beginning to go through the flow of positions. I began slower, but as my frustration built my actions became choppy, over-shot, and wild. I grunted at each move, swinging the sword with abandon. I had nearly reached the fence that surrounded the field when a long hand caught a hold of my sword and yanked it deftly from my hand. I could not stop my body from turning and facing my attacker.

"You should not show such aggression," Thranduil growled. "Cease your thundering!"

I pursed my lips, still fuming.

"Caradel – I want you to understand. I agreed to the balls because I have little hope of your returning my affection. That is _not_ evil – no matter how it seems to you. Perhaps you wished for me to wait a thousand years, but as king, I cannot. You have no right to be acting like this," he looked at me sternly. I glared back, feeling like a child.

"_Amin feuya ten' lle, utinu en lokirim_," I snarled.

Thranduil grabbed my hand and placed the handle of the sword back in it, looking down at me with detached condescension. "Choices so bold cannot easily be broken," he warned, and he left the field.

…

The ball was to be the following day, and I would be damned if I missed it. I still smoldered with anger at Thranduil. I had pulled several seams from the bodice of the pale golden dress I was wearing, shamelessly baring my breasts to an improper degree. He would not have me – and he would regret taking a wife from a crowd of title-chasers.

At the party, I flirted ferociously, drank wine excessively, laughed too loudly and danced wildly. I knew Thranduil was watching me with dark eyes from the arms of pretty ladies, but I only lifted my chin and laughed harder. It would make him angry, and I wanted him to understand how I felt. A moderately handsome male had backed me into a dark corner and was about to steal a kiss, which I was going to allow, when a hot hand clamped around my arm and pulled me away. I was swung around the nearest corner, onto a balcony overlooking nearby houses, and nearly thrown against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing? You bring me embarrassment!" Thranduil growled at me, holding me pinned against the wall.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport," I said lazily. "You are not the only one in need of a mate."

"Marriage was not on the minds of those elves you danced with!"

"Why is that a concern to you?" I looked at him with level eyes.

"Because _I_ want to marry you – and since I cannot, I will not allow you to marry a weakling!" Thranduil thundered.

"Not your choice," I pointed out. "And besides, you promised not to be so overbearing. Is not the promise of a king worth keeping?"

His lips crushed to mine – I stiffed at the sudden onslaught, but threw my arms around him, which had relinquished his hold on my arms in favor of pulling my face to his.

"You tempt me far too much," he growled in my ear, nipping it. "It is even worse that you enjoy my kisses – I want you too badly."

"Hmmm," I said, detaching myself from him. "Save those words for your bride, king – you will not have me." I had succeeded in driving him mad, I thought to myself as I pranced back into the hall and I heard him slamming his fists against the stone wall. I retired to my rooms, and fell into my waking dreams smiling.

…

A loud knock broke my reverie, and I saw that the sun was not yet shining. The pounding continued, and I hurried into a robe before opening my door. Thranduil no longer appeared angry, although he was still in his fine clothes, as if he had not yet slept. I smirked at him.

"Come back for more?" I asked innocently.

"It's Celebrían. Elrond has just sent word – she has been captured by orcs on her way to Lórien. She cannot be found."


	11. Chapter 11

I stomped into the stables, throwing the bag I had filled with food over my mare, and tossing her an apple.

"Please wait," Thranduil was running behind me. "You cannot depart so quickly!"

As soon as he had told me of Celebrían's capture, I had been filled with a panicked fear so strong that I had forgotten my surroundings. In my flustered haste, I threw off my nightdress and began to pull my trousers and tunic from a nearby chest. Not until Thranduil had cleared his throat behind me, had I realized I was naked in his presence.

"What is it?" I hissed. "Any more horrible news? Is my aunt deathly ill? Is Greenwood under attack?"

He continued to stare at me with wide eyes. "No…."

"Then face away!" I ordered. He complied, albeit slowly, and I was fully dressed by the time his back faced me. I grabbed my boots and ran past him, knocking him into the door frame.

"Come back!" he called.

Once in the stables, I was mounting and raring to go by the time he caught up with me, placing his hand on my mare and willing her not to dash off.

"You have to stay!" he urged. "She will be found – I did not tell you this so that you would run away!"

"You should know me better than that, then," I said haughtily. "My family is precious to me. Celebrían is my closet relative in this world, and I do not want to lose her so easily."

"You don't have to," Thranduil grasped my hand and pleaded with me. "But I need you here – without you the council nearly always agreed to my suggestions."

"Isn't that what you want?"

His gaze hardened. "Wait one hour. Please."

"Half," I retorted, and he nodded and bolted from the stable. It was several minutes until he returned, holding a bag similar to mine and now wearing stained travelling clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded furiously.

"Going with you," he replied, mounting his stallion. "Let's ride."

The horses began galloping, and I did not have a chance to dispute his decision. I was so angry – angry at the devil creatures that had taken Celebrían, and angry at my king for being so, so…..

"We will go West," Thranduil called to me. "We'll cross the mountains and follow the road from Imladris to Lórien."

We were able to ride through the day, the night, and the next day again before our horses began stumbling on the downward curve of the mountains. We rested for the night in a small cave, and set off early the next morning again.

I felt as if my world had been ripped from under me, and I was falling into depths of uncertainty. Celebrían was captured – and perhaps now dead, and Thranduil would marry another. I should not be so upset at that, I chided myself. I openly admitted that I did not love him. Why was I tormented so? I carefully studied his firmly set jawline as we rode, trying to understand the feelings that broiled inside of me for him.

We stopped that night as well, giving our horses another chance for rest until we met with the road to Lórien. Tired of lembas in the saddle, I found us a pair of rabbits and some wild vegetables and herbs while Thranduil built a fire.

"I will cook," he said, holding out his hands for the goods. His voice was cracked from so little use in the past days. I nodded, not trusting my own. I watched him skin the animals deftly, admiring the shape of his fingers as they carefully worked. Glory, he had beautiful hands.

Once the pungent smell of the cooked stew reached my nose, I realized that I had not removed my gaze from Thranduil for the past hours. He smiled at me as I finally moved from my sitting position, and he handed me a spoon.

"I did not bring bowls," he said. "We will have to eat from the pot."

"Foolish to bring a pot and no bowls," I commented drily, moving closer to the king as he removed the pot from the fire and set it on the ground.

He shrugged. "I was rushed for time."

We ate in silence. I wondered if he was bitter of my actions from the ball. He did not seem perturbed, and I was thankful. But still shame squirmed in my insides at my inexcusable behavior, and my gaze dropped to the ground. I was very uncomfortable with the embarrassment that I felt - I had always taunted him and had never felt so guilty for it.

"I am sorry for my outburst the other day," I said quietly, setting my spoon down. I could not eat any more.

"I forgive you," Thranduil said stiffly, not looking at me. "I am sure that I would react similarly, if I were you."

"I don't know why I did it," I whispered. "I should not have felt such betrayal."

The last of the stew had disappeared, and to shake off my itchy feelings, I took the pot and spoons to a nearby stream to wash. The cool water on my hands was cleansing, and I felt as if I was washing away layers of anger, guilt, denial and pride. I returned to our campsite, too ashamed to look at Thranduil in the eyes. I sat restlessly by the fire as he lounged lazily by a tree. I stole glances his way as often as I dared. He had called me tempting, and now I experienced the same enticements. How could I love him? He had always fought with me – cheated to win – gloated at his victories, and was far too arrogant to make a humble husband. _Ahh_, a nagging voice in my head spoke. _But he loves you – and he is a good king. He would never make you want for his love – his kisses make you burn. He is skilled enough to build you a home and to protect your children. He followed you on this journey, when he knew that you were upset and it profits him none. He is sometimes wiser than you, calmer than you, and far better behaved. He lacks what you have – compassion and hardiness - and you lack what he has – a sweet temperament and prudence. You complete each other._

I looked up and saw that Thranduil was watching me. "Your thoughts are deep," he commented.

I was trembling. I loved him – I did not want to love him. But of course I did! He was wonderful to me, and we _did_ complete each other. Our fights were unpleasant, but we worked with our different opinions and always forgave one another. _Always_.

I surprised myself, and Thranduil, by picking myself up and throwing myself into his arms. "I do love you," I cried. "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to know!"

Thranduil joined me in happy laughter, rocking me back and forth in his arms, nearly crushing me while the merry sound of his voice filled the glade. "At last!"

"I should have known," I said shakily, wiping my eyes. "I was too proud to love the king – the prince was always too immature for my affection!"

He kissed my hair, my forehead, my ears, my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips, all the while murmuring to me his love. This time the joy was undiluted – we had finally reached an understanding.

"You need no forgiving," Thranduil finally whispered to me. "I should not have despaired so easily."

I gazed up at him. He had been joyous when he first kissed me, but now he seemed even gladder. I was, too. "I forgive you," I said. "If…" I pressed my finger to his lips before he could resume the kissing. "You never – _ever _ – give up on me so easily again. Sometimes I need time to understand – I am not so confident in my emotions as you."

"Agreed," he growled, obviously impatient. "Withhold your sweet taste from me no longer!"

His hands grasped my body, moving swiftly, and it seemed he wanted to feel every inch of me. I pulled away in surprise when he caressed my breast.

"Should I not?" he asked huskily. "I will not if you do not desire it."

"I…" I was lost for words. "I do desire it, but…"

"But what, my beloved?" He resumed kissing my neck.

"Shouldn't we marry first?"

He laughed then, a clear sound the filled the glade with joy. "You are simply silly," he said, kissing my nose. "It _would_ be a marriage – a marriage of bodies that is as official as a set of vows."

"I know that," I said crossly. "But I also know that you are the king, and there are certain demands of your position…"

He groaned, resting his forehead against mine. I breathed in his heady scent, desire filling me once more. "You are right," he whispered. "Though I wish you were not."

"It will soon be dawn," I said quietly. "We should rest."

"I will only find solace with your body next to mine," Thranduil declared, standing with me still in his arms, and then laying me gently near the dying fire. He lay down next to me, offering me his arm as a pillow. I snuggled into his shoulder, and he held me tightly. "Dream well," he whispered.

…

I woke to a warm nuzzling on my cheeks. The breath was not sweet enough to be Thranduil's, and I saw my mare's nose hovering over me. She was apparently ready to leave.

"Shoo," I told her, and I reached my head over and began kissing Thranduil's face. He smiled for a moment, turned to look at me.

"I was worried that I had imagined last night in delirium," he said.

"No," I said, smiling back at him. "'Twas not." He gathered me in his arms and gave a kiss that sent a tremor through me.

We were riding again soon enough. We were nearing where we would cross the mountains once more into Lórien, when a band of riders came into our view.

"They're not orcs," Thranduil said shortly.

It was the party that had searched for Celebrían. When we approached them, I saw that my cousin was among them! She rode alone, head down and in the center of her rescuers.

"Celebrían!" I called, leaping from my horse to run to her. She looked up, and I saw that the light had gone from her eyes. I went to her side and clasped her hand. "Are you well?"

"No, I am not," she said gravely. My stomach sunk - what hope had been restored with Thranduil's affection dissipated hastily.

It was a solemn party that continued the journey to Imladris.


	12. Chapter 12

I stayed with Celebrían for several weeks while Elrond tended to her. His mouth was set in a grim line, and I saw despair on his features now constantly. I had never realized his depth of care for his wife – of course I had known that he loved her, but he was not the habit of emoting his feelings.

Thranduil took leave only two days after we arrived at Imladris, claiming his need to return to Amon Lanc. Before he departed, he took me in his arms and held me tightly.

"Return to me quickly," he whispered. "The sooner you come – the sooner we may be married."

I did not want him to leave, ecstatic in our new found love – but too miserable with Celebrían's condition to leave her so swiftly. It was a difficult choice I had to make, cousin over lover, but I knew that Thranduil and I would have eternity. I dared not to hope the same for Celebrían.

"Perhaps you can announce our betrothal straightaway," I suggested. "Then marriage may come even faster!"

Thranduil laughed at my enthusiasm, and left me weak kneed after several long kisses. After I watched him gallop out of sight, I returned to Celebrían's side.

"You love him," she whispered to me. I clenched her hand tightly, pained at her state and wishing for the spirited woman she had been.

"Yes," I replied softly. "We will be married next summer."

"Oh, I wish I could be here," Celebrían sighed sadly, gaze fixed on the ornate ceiling of her bedchamber before turning to look at me. "You should be with him. You do not need to stay here with me – I am no fit company for you."

I kissed her hand. "I want to see you recover."

Celebrían smiled at me forlornly. "I may not," she warned.

"Then all the more reason for me to stay."

…

I did depart, finally, at the beginning of autumn. Celebrían insisted that I would be happier with Thranduil and that she was recovering, albeit slowly. I had Elrond promise that he would send word if anything changed – for better or ill. Celebrían was right about me missing Thranduil – it was a constant ache that had filled me, and I had almost grown used to it. I became cheerier as I rode towards Greenwood at the prospect of seeing my love once more.

Stares followed me as I entered Amon Lanc, elves peering through the tops of trees and windows of houses to watch me. I was incredibly uncomfortable, and wished they would not gape, even if I was betrothed to the king.

I found said king in his study, sitting in a chair and gazing blankly out the window. He did not see me approach.

"I suppose you have announced that we are to be married," I commented softly, bending down to kiss his head.

He jumped. "Caradel! I did not know you were here – or that you were on your way."

I shrugged. "I could have sent a message, but I only knew a few days before that I was coming home. Consider me your messenger."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too!" I laughed. "You seem so morose!"

Thranduil was silent for a moment, returning his gaze to the window and the yellowing leaves. "I cannot banish the dreams from my mind," he said quietly. "I thought that the bloody sights of the war and the dark power of Mordor would cease."

"Oh, darling," I ran my fingers through his hair, and his shoulders relaxed. "You must replace those thoughts with joyful contemplations, and your dreams will sweeten!"

"You are too resilient to be affected by such things," Thranduil said crossly. "What would you know of banishing nightmares?"

I rolled my eyes. "You do not understand me well quite yet then – I had nightmares after the war, even before. The difference is that I know how to cope with sadness and you do not."

"Don't be superior," he warned.

"I would never," I pretended to be affronted. I bent down to place a kiss on his lips. "I am going for a bath. When will my duties resume?"

"Wouldn't you rather plan a wedding than spend your days in council with me?" Thranduil asked, quirking his eyebrows at me.

"After arranging your coronation? Never!" I gave him a saucy wink as I left for my own rooms, and he finally smiled.

…

One night we went riding alone, enjoying the pale moonlight illuminating the dark branches and making the small patches of snowfall glitter. Winter was never very harsh in the normally humid Greenwood, but the forest still experienced cold – and this night it the cold would have settled deep into the bones of mortals.

Thranduil took me several miles to the south-west of Amon Lanc. He was weary, as he often was with his kingly duties, but I was grateful for the time he took to spend with me.

"I wish it would be spring," he grumbled, after his horse threw up its head, hitting a branch and causing a small amount of snow to fall on Thranduil's lap.

I could not help laughing. "Do you say that because you detest the weather, or because you are so eager to marry me?"

"You may choose your answer," he replied testily.

I gave him the side-eye. "I did not realize a bit of snow could turn your mood so sour!"

"I'm not sour."

We rode in silence for a while longer before arriving at a stream rushing to swiftly to freezes. We dismounted and allowed the horses to drink, and I rummaged through my saddlebags for a snack.

"I have something to show you," Thranduil motioned for me to follow him, and I followed him to a great tree that could have housed a family of deer or small children. There was a fraying rope hanging into view and Thranduil climbed it easily.

"Drat," I muttered. This would be nearly impossible with a dress. But I put the fruit I had found in a pocket, and good-naturedly followed Thranduil up the tree, pausing only to admire his form above me.

Invisible to the ground below, an ageing platform was set in the tree, about 10 meters from the ground. In the safety of the thick branches, it seemed milder than the night beyond the covering. It must have once been in use by wardens, scouting for unrest. Thranduil helped me onto the platform, and he received quite a nice view of my stockings from the flowing reveal of my ridiculous skirt.

"Your stockings do not match your dress," he pointed out as I stood and brushed myself off.

"It doesn't matter," I assured him. "My legs are not normally displayed. I do have some sense of appropriateness."

We sat, closely intertwined, with our backs to the trunk of the tree and shared the fruit had I brought. The dead, muffling silence that can only be heard in winter brought me comfort, and I closed my eyes, content in my lover's arms.

"Caradel," Thranduil whispered. I grunted in response. "I…I want to know you better. I love you, you know that, and I love you because of the traits you have and because of who you are. But…"

"But what?" I asked, now alerted to the peril of having to divulge any secrets.

"I want to know _why_ you are the way you are," he finished quickly, as if expecting a hostile response.

I sighed. "I do not speak about my heritage lightly, Thranduil."

"I understand that," he kissed my head. "But as your mate, I would like to know. You might have an embarrassing secret such as being sired by a dwarf - and it would endanger me, or the realm, or our children…"

I poked him, irritated but still laughing. "You have made your point!"

"Will you share with me?" This time his voice was low, persuasive.

I pursed my lips. "For this, you owe me a debt." He accepted eagerly, and I took a breath before beginning to speak. "My father is Finrod, son of Finarfin, and brother of Angrod, Aegnor, and Galadriel. As you know, he left Valinor to accompany his friends to Middle Earth, but he left behind my mother, Amarië. We have learned about his accomplishments in our lessons – though you have probably forgotten. He ruled over Nargothrond, and journeyed with Men in their quests after Barahir saved his life. My father died saving Beren by killing a were-wolf of Sauron with his hands, and was later reincarnated for his noble deeds."

Thranduil was silent for a moment. "When were you born?"

I was hoping that he would not ask this question, and I cringed. "I…do not know. Nor I am aware of how I came to be in Middle Earth, since my mother has never set foot here. This is all the information Galadriel gave to me after I was put in her care as a babe, apparently with strict instructions from my father that I would be put to good use. My aunt has me tell a different tale of my parentage to be publicly known." I found that when I thought of these things, my resolve of indifference to the parents I had never known would break down. "And now my parents live together in Valinor. And I am here."

"Why would they leave you here?"

"I do not know!" I said, frustrated. "I have been kept very much in the dark by my family! When I was younger, I resented them, and I cried often at the hurt of being abandoned. You wonder why I am so resilient, and it is because I have been pained enough for several lifetimes." Unsolved emotions broke through, and I nearly began to cry.

"Oh, my sweet," Thranduil held me tighter in his arms. "I am sorry that that I pestered you so…"

"No, you're not," I said nasally. "But it is kind of you to apologize, all the same."

"If it makes you feel any better, I never knew my mother either," he said gravely. "She was killed before we came to Greenwood."

"And here we both are, tragically motherless," I sighed. "Perhaps we should not have children – I would know the first thing to do!"

"You are not getting out of it so easily!" Thranduil growled, beginning to tickle my ribs. "_Caradel i Dinalagosseth_ put to her knees by the thought of children!"

_Caradel, the Silent Storm_. I ceased my laughter, and looked at him curiously. "Why do you call me that?"

"Everyone has since the war – did you not know?" He was genuinely surprised.

"No," I said softly. "What a title!"

"Your parents would be proud," he spoke tenderly into my ear.

"I do not know what my parents would think."

"They might not be very happy about you marrying a lowly princeling from Greenwood!" Thranduil exclaimed. "They would have had greater expectations for you! A granddaughter of Finarfin warming my bed – the very thought frightens me!"

"You are _not_ a lowly princeling, and I am _not_ warming your bed – yet," I nuzzled his neck affectionately. "You should not act intimidated of my family – I doubt I am very much like them."

"I think that you are more like them than you think. Perhaps you will grow to be as wise, as noble, and as courageous as your father!"

"Your hopes are too high," I whispered, but he did not hear me, and the hours before we rode back to the city were spent in peaceful and non-intruding companionship.


	13. Chapter 13

We were in council, discussing the various migrations of dwarves and men near to our part of the earth when we were interrupted by a scout, barging into the king's chambers and setting a breeze to loose papers.

"My king!" he bowed in the midst of the fluttering papers. "Isildur is dead!"

I sat up straighter in my seat - I had not stopped trying to help Thranduil to see the importance of helping others in Middle Earth, and this seemed an opportune moment to show him that I was right all along.

"Is that all?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows at the flushing elf. "That hardly seems important enough to come into my rooms during a private council uninvited."

"Hush," I told him, irritated and not at all caring what the other council members would think of my improper behavior towards the king. I would soon be his wife, after all, and so I continued. "Even if you are not interested in others' affairs, it does not mean that those affairs lack precedence in the world beyond your borders."

The king gave me a sidelong, and rather tolerating glance before he turned back to the scout. "Write a report and give it to me before the evening." The elf bowed again and departed, after which a stiff silence settled over the council.

Malandi cleared his throat. "If I might be dismissed, sire, I would like to hear the report firsthand."

Thranduil sighed and waved for him to go.

"I think that the migration issues have been discussed enough for this time," another elf said hastily, standing and gathering his wayward papers. The rest of the council filed out after him quickly, leaving me with the sour king.

"Well?" Thranduil was looking at me, questioning. "Is there anything else you would like to say regarding my policies?" His voice was cold.

"There are many things I would like to say," I said icily. "About your disregard for the lives of any besides your subjects, of you ignoring pleas for help from great kings, of your attitude of isolation in a world that could prosper with your aid!"

"You forget your place, Caradel!" Thranduil was on his feet, towering over me like a building storm. "You are not privy to all the news that reaches us here - nor are you allowed to scope through my inner-most thoughts at your will. I have very good reasons for what I do!"

"And how is your council to council you if you do not share knowledge with us? Is this a game to you, that you laugh at our ignorant suggestions while you sit comfortably on your throne and in your power!?"

"Listen to me!" He grasped my shoulders and nearly shook me. "This is not a game, nor do I think you ignorant! What I know is too serious to share - the forest would live in fear if they knew what I know!"

I lifted my hands and removed his from my shoulders, meeting his gaze with a level expression. "Pardon me, king," I intoned. "I should know better than to antagonize your royal person when you are obviously correct in all that you do."

"Don't be facetious," Thranduil replied testily, sitting back down. "This is not lessons and practice any more - mistakes cannot be afforded."

"Not practice? I never would have thought," I said sarcastically.

"It should be obvious," A faint smile appeared on the king's face. "Since we no longer bout with poetry."

"A good thing, too," I folded my arms as I moved to peer out a window at the darkening sky. "All the better for you to be cured of your cheating."

He laughed then. "You do always bring up my faults."

"'Tis hard not to do."

"Would you consider a rematch?"

I glanced at him suspiciously. "So that you might win by cheating once more and make me look more the fool?"

"No cheating," he vowed.

I smiled. "I accept. But do not believe that you are safe from criticism from me, king."

"As long as you still marry me," Thranduil left me alone after trying to give me a kiss, which I rebuffed stubbornly.

...

That evening I was in my rooms, reading a letter from Celebrían, when I received an unexpected visitor.

I invited Malandi into my rooms after he knocked on my door with a troubled expression. "My lady," he inclined his head before accepting a seat by the crackling fire. "I have some matters to discuss with you, if you would."

"Certainly," I replied, not unperturbed at his choosing of me over more experienced council members.

"You are aware of Isildur's demise – of course. I was wondering if during your most recent sojourn in Imladris you conferred with Lord Elrond of the One Ring."

"Sauron's Ring? I have heard nothing, from Elrond or anyone else."

"I am not surprised – Lord Elrond does not want this to be common knowledge. I give you this warning that you might be prepared. The king will listen to you more than anyone else, although even then your chances of gaining his ear are slim," Malandi was leaning close to me, peering at me with an intense gaze through his white hair.

"What is it?" I feared the answer, twisting the silver ring that Thranduil had given me for our betrothal around my finger anxiously.

"The Ring was not destroyed – Isildur had the chance to destroy it in Mount Doom, but he was seduced by the power of the Ring."

A short silence followed. "Now that Isildur is dead, where is the Ring?" I asked.

Malandi sighed and leaned back. "We do not know. The fear is that the Ring remains in the hands of Men, but there is hope that it is lost."

"That is hope!" I exclaimed. "Perhaps it could remain lost indefinitely!"

"Unlikely," he contradicted. "The Ring harbors more power than we know. It will find a new soul to ensnare, of that Lord Elrond is sure."

"He did not share this with me," I said slowly. "But I will remember this."

"Thank you, my lady. I hope that it does not resurface during our time, but it is a futile hope."

"Malandi," I grasped his bony hand. "I am sorry that Thranduil does not heed your counsel. I do believe that your concerns are founded, and your suggestions more valid than he realizes."

He laughed bitterly. "I could say the same to you, my lady. Perhaps with time the king will see the rest of the world."

…

The competition was set for the following evening, and it did not take me very long to compose my piece. I still smoldered with anger towards my betrothed, and I wished for others to see his ridiculousness as well. I was bold in my recitation, and spoke confidently.

_Wingless is the bird that titters its words_

_Clawless is the lion that strikes without warning_

_Flameless is the dragon that breathes its wrath_

_Hornless is the goat that bleats its fear_

_When the anger it delivers is matched by its prey_

_The bird that titters falls to an arrow of reason_

_The lion that strikes is struck by a spear of patience_

_The dragon that breathes is brought low by the greed of victory_

_The little goat that bleats merely totters to me_

_Full of apologizes, it sits on my lap and whimpers_

I gave the crowd a saucy smile as I ended to giggles and knowing glances, curtsying and exiting the hall, past Thranduil, whom I smirked at.

"I enjoyed your verse," he whispered.

"It would be hard not to," I said haughtily.

"I hope you like mine."

"Your hope is misplaced."

The king entered the hall after squeezing my hand, bowing to the crowd. He cleared his throat, and declaimed:

_For fear of falling out of favor,_

_With mine love, whose presence I savor_

_I elect to forfeit this competition_

_That our marriage may come to full fruition_

_And I do not regret choosing to lose this war_

_For on our wedding night, I wish not to be banished to the floor._

The mass of elves was laughing and hooting most indelicately, and I blushed. Thranduil looked back at me, with the same winning smile the crowd received. I glared at him, but his twinkling eyes made my irritation over our disagreement disappear. After a short internal debate on propriety and proper behavior and whether I really wanted to forgive him so easily, I ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"So am I." We kissed then, the elves now rising in volume with their crude remarks.

"Let's go," I said softly, pulling back to look beseechingly at the king. He laughed and swept me into his arms, and we left the hall through the building noise.

…

Happiness and light took on a new form for me. No longer was I rooted in besting Thranduil, but bettering him – and myself too. For once, we did not quarrel in setting ourselves above one another, but we disagreed is good spirits for the enjoyment of debate and being together. Our relationship had reached a level based on mutual respect and affection, rather than competition. I felt as if the secrets we had kept from each other for years were diminishing, and we grew more in the confidence of knowing each other so much better. The rare times we were apart, I found myself aching for his company, wishing that we could bond sooner. It made the winter months very hard indeed as I sat though more lessens than I had when I was an elfling – on duties, politics, alliances, and manners. I supposed that Thranduil had a hand in the last part, but I did not complain. He did deserve a proper queen, even though I doubted myself constantly.

…

A few weeks before our wedding, I was brushing my mare in the stables when Thranduil came to me, carrying a wooden box.

"I have been looking for you," he said, leaping up to sit on the stall divider. "You can be very difficult to find."

"I apologize," I said. "I did not know I needed to update you on my whereabouts." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"I brought this for you," he held out the box, which I stared at suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A gift. For you."

I stopped my half-hearted grooming and fetched an apple for my horse so that she would not be disgruntled, and I climbed to sit by Thranduil. I had never overcome my weakness for gifts, which I knew that he knew. The box was placed on my lap, and I opened it, gasping.

"Oh, my love, you did not have to –"

He stopped my protests by placing a finger on my lips. "Shush. Of course I did. No queen of mine is going to be improperly fitted."

It was a silver circlet, woven strands of delicate metal to look like graceful vines, inlaid with mother-of-pearl accents. "It's gorgeous," I said, unable to take my eyes off of the piece.

"It will look better on you," Thranduil took the circlet from the box and placed it carefully on my head. I wished that this moment would not take place in the stables, with my hair unwashed and pinned up, but the admiration and devotion I saw on my betrothed face outweighed all else.

"Thank you," I squeezed his hand, afraid of moving too fast.

"It is my pleasure. Although," he looked at me, scrutinizing my appearance. "It does not match your dress very well."

I removed the circlet from my head so that I could kiss him properly. He responded fervently, and it wasn't until a group of elves entered the stables loudly that we broke apart, breathless.

"I should go," Thranduil jumped from our perch, and kissed my hand. "I have many reports to read. I will see you later tonight for a meal, if you will."

I agreed, and sighed to see him depart from me.

...

_Shh...spoilers...the wedding is next chapter! Get excited ;) I'd also like to mention that unlike a lot of stories - this one isn't ending right after the wedding. Actually...it's not going to end for a long time, unless my morning sickness gets worse. Pray for me, my friends. Pray for me. Anyways, don't worry about this story ending. Because it's not. I guess that's what I was really trying to say. Excuse my rambling. _

_Thank you for reading! _


	14. Chapter 14

The dawn of our wedding day was damp and bright – the rain from the night before had left puddles of sparkling water on the ground and droplets on leaves that glistened and made the forest seem more magical than usual.

I had chosen a grove full of blooming shell-flowers for our vows. All those that lived in the forest were attending, and the meadow was so crowded that many took refuge in trees, that they might still catch sight of the bridal couple. I did not see through their eyes, but I thought that Thranduil was extremely handsome and magnificent in a spring green cape over silver robes, and crowed for the occasion with a silver coronet decorated with emeralds. Perhaps arrogantly, I thought that my own cream gown was highly fetching and festive, draping over my shoulders and falling to the ground and trailing for a several meters, spread wide to set the image of a beautiful bride. I was not yet crowned – Thranduil would not coronate me for several weeks yet – but still flowers were woven into my hair for decoration.

And so we stood in the midst of smiling elves, repeating the traditional vows that had been spoken by brides and grooms for ages, first in the language that only Thranduil and I spoke – an intimacy that I felt melded our hearts together better than the common language we used for the benefit of the crowd. Golden rings were exchanged, replaced the silver ones we were to represent our betrothal.

The warmth that sparked from Thranduil's eyes at me, and the flow of energy through our clasped hands made me giddy, almost as if I had had too much wine. He smiled as he spoke his vows and listened intently to my own, and I decided that he probably was not even aware that we were not alone. I could not stop my happiness from showing on my own face – I felt as if I would burst with love, joy, hope.

We sealed our vows with a kiss, which lasted far too long for a proper wedding, but I enjoyed being wrapped in my new husband's arms far too much to care. We left the glade arm in arm, accepting congratulations and being sprinkled with herbs and dried flowers – hyacinth for fertility, chamomile for patience, lavender for devotion, and heliotrope for eternal love. I was touched by the thoughtfulness of our guests, for I believed that blessings of such virtues would be needed as a gift more than gold or jewels.

The wedding feast was unlike any I had attended – for once, I was a guest of honor rather than a common celebrator, and as the king's wife, I could set my chair as close to him as I would like. He whispered into my ear as we ate, making me blush with the audacity of his words. I was thankful for his quietness – I could not bear the thought of another overhearing! His eyes glittered at me after each comment, and I became so embarrassed that I begged for him to cease.

"Very well," he took a sip of wine, still gazing at me. "Perhaps I should speak to you instead of politics. Would that suit your temperament better?"

I laughed at his teasing, and at the very thought of discussing politics at our own wedding. "No, thank you, my king. But you might speak to me of the wine, or the roast lamb. That would be far more appropriate for a pair yet un-bedded to deliberate."

Thranduil snorted. "You wish to speak of wine? I wonder what common elf has taken the place of the woman I thought I was marrying!"

I glared at him. "I would hope that you would have noticed sooner if another had replaced me."

"Of course, my sweet," he patted my hand. "For a woman that is never incapacitated by emotion, you are sure to never take a joke for the light humor it is meant to be."

I was not placated – but for the sake of this our wedding day, I conceded my annoyance. To jest of marrying another! Thranduil did not stop wooing me, although he did so more properly for a public setting, and I grew happy and eager once more and forgot his offensive comment.

The elves grew merry, and as the moon rose the hall emptied. Once we were only in the company of sleeping or otherwise unaware elves, Thranduil squeezed my hand and we escaped into the night. He did not lead me into the palace – as I supposed his would.

"Where are we going?" I asked in surprise.

"It is a secret," he turned to wink at me as I saw the stables ahead of us. "A gift for my wife."

We rode together on his horse. I carried my train across my lap as I rode in front of my husband, him holding tightly to me as if I was in danger of disappearing at any moment. We did not stop until we were closer to the edge of the forest than Amon Lanc. I had not been here before, and my curiosity grew as Thranduil dismounted and lifted me down.

"Are we to spend our night on the forest floor?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed at my question and took my hand, leading me farther into the forest. I cursed my gown as it got snagged on several branches at once.

"Wait," I said, yanking my hand back to pick the branches from my train.

"No need," Thranduil said, matter of fact. He came to my side and within a few moments of deft ripping, the train was disconnected from the rest of the dress, floating in the dim light like a cloud come to earth. I gasped at his audacity.

"That was my wedding gown!" I hissed at him.

"Well," he smirked at me, and lifted me into his arms, presumably to prevent any further delay or damage. "You do not wear a wedding dress more than once, and besides, you will not be wearing yours for very much longer."

I did not fully appreciate his humor, but I knew that he was right about the usefulness of my gown quickly diminishing.

Soon we arrived at a waterfall – a sound that I had heard for the past few miles on horseback, but I had not known what it was.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed – and indeed it was, the light from the moon and stars made the setting ethereal.

Thranduil set me down. "I found this place long ago," he said, almost shyly. "When we would fight, I would come here to mope. But the spirit of this place does not encourage anger to fester, and my irritation with you began to turn into admiration over the years, until I finally came here with thoughts of you that made me smile and laugh, and I longed for you to return my affection."

"Oh, you romantic fool," I sighed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. His touches were tender, almost holy – and not at all as urgent as they had been of late.

"That's enough for now," Thranduil cleared his throat as he tore himself away from me, and led me to – a hut? A house? "I also built this – at first to avoid you, and by the time I finished I knew I wanted to bring you here to share it."

It was a small structure, undoubtedly not large enough to live in permanently. It was surrounded by lilac bushes, and a huge honeysuckle shrub that towered over the roof and wafted its sweet scent into the house. I stepped in slowly, and was surprised to see it fitted for living – well, sleeping, at least.

"I thought it would be a sentimental, private place to have our honeymoon," Thranduil stood in the doorway as I explored, and I was shocked to see that he was nervous!

"I do love it," I smiled. "No one has ever done something so nice for me before. Even if you originally did this out of spite."

I saw relief cross his face, and he stepped in to embrace me once more. "You have so many flowers in your hair," he laughed softly imto my ear, and I felt him pick several out.

I groaned. "I did not wish to spend time freeing my hair of flowers on this night."

"I will do it," my husband said, and he sat me on a short stool and worked his fingers into my scalp, and I relaxed at his touch. The pile of wilted flowers by my side grew, and my eyes were closing in the quiet peace before he whispered in my ear that he was done. I was nearly too lethargic to respond, and his arms snaked behind my knees and behind my back, and I was carried to the small bed that stood in the farthest corner of the hut.

"_Lle naa vanima, Caradel_," the breathy words from Thranduil tickled my neck as he undid my bodice while pressing his lips against mine, and my contentedness diminished as my own fingers went to the fastening of his robes. The air between us grew in temperature, and our heated and naked bodies finally met, our kisses turning frantic. I felt as if I was seared in each place on my body that his lips touched, moaning in the new sensations that flowed like hot water across my skin. "_Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn,_" Thranduil's husky whisper hardly registered in my mind and I grew unable to focus on nearly anything beside his weight upon me, and his dark eyes that burned into mine, communicating his desire to me, of me, as only a husband - _my_ husband, could.

Our movements became desperate and hurried, and shortly the quiet of the night was broken with our simultaneous cries. Although there was a roof overhead, I saw stars – the moon – the sun – and nearly all beneath it. We lie side by side, still locked in each other's embrace and gaze, and with the bonding of our bodies, I felt our souls become melted together, and I knew Thranduil was feeling similarly awed at what we had just experienced. The purity of the moment was felt in every corner of my body, and I could not stop myself from clenching tighter to my husband.

"So eager," his voice was deeper than normal as he chuckled at my actions. I saw the change in his demeanor as I studied his face with interest.

"You look more like a grown-elf now," I commented softly.

"Of course I do," he kissed my forehead. "You have made me age several years this night by sharing your body with mine."

I rested my head on his bare chest, sighing serenely. Soon the only sounds reaching the corner of our marriage bed were the rushing falls and the croaking of night insects, and I fell into dreams to Thranduil's final murmuring of "_Ned i postog a nin, ni bant_."

…

_I hope that this hormone-filled chapter will warrant some reviews :) I aim to please._

…

_Lle naa vanima_ – You are beautiful

_Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn_ – You taste like honey on my tongue

_Ned i postog a nin, ni bant – _When you lie beside me, I am complete


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning to the sound of splashing in the river that did not match the waterfall's steady pace. I opened my eyes to an empty hut – the only differences from the night before was that our clothes were neatly folded on a small dresser, where there also sat a basket of fresh berries. Thranduil was nowhere to be seen – but the continued noise from the river led me outside after I wrapped myself in a dressing gown.

He was sitting on the shoreline, dressed only in rolled up breeches, and his feet were dropped into the water. He was fishing – an odd morning habit. I sat by him, dipping my own feet into the clear water.

"I did not know you woke so early," I said, wrapping my hand around his arm.

Thranduil smiled down at me, kind and dazzling. "'Tis a habit I cannot break – the duties of a king are present even at dawn. I do not have the luxury of resting very often."

"Not even today?" I teased. "Not even for your bride?"

He kissed my nose affectionately, brushing my hair back with his free hand before holding me tightly to him. "I thought to catch you some breakfast."

"Too thoughtful," I rested my head on his shoulder. "I was thinking that I needed a wash – the perfumes I was drenched in yesterday are still too heavy."

"I drew you a bath," Thranduil said grandly, motioning towards the waterfall and river. "I hope it's to your taste!"

I laughed. "I don't think I could bathe in such an open area!"

"We're very alone here," he replied. "No one knows we're here. Besides, I need you to find out where the fish are – I've been at this for nearly an hour and haven't had one bite!"

I stood and de-robed, untangling my hair lazily as I enjoyed Thranduil's hot gaze on my body, before I dove into the clear pool at the bottom of the waterfall. It was cold – colder than I expected, and my hair was standing on end as I resurfaced.

"The water's a bit nippy," Thranduil said appraisingly.

"I noticed," I said drily, before ducking my head under to scrub my scalp. I was not alone under the pounding pulse of the falls for long – I saw my husband's pale, long form swim towards me as I washed my feet. "Did you give up on the fish?" I asked as he surfaced.

"Yes," he sighed, pulling his wet hair from his face and tying it back into a knot. "At least – I seceded after I saw what fun _you_ were having."

"Fun?" I quirked an eyebrow at his teasing. "This is hard work!"

"I brought the amusement." He ducked under falls once more, and I gasped as I was pulled sharply under. There was a short, underwater wrestling match before I could rise, sputtering. Thranduil followed me to the fresh air, laughing.

"Don't do that," I scolded, splashing him across the face with water.

"Why?" he asked innocently. "I'm only trying to enjoy our honeymoon!"

"By acting like children?"

"If that is what it takes," he swam close to me, clasping me in his arms and hovering his lips near mine.

"I do not think immaturity is necessary for fun," I whispered, stomach tightening. He claimed my mouth with his, heating the little air that could pass between us.

It was several moments later that Thranduil pulled away to murmur brokenly into my ear, "Last night…divine…"

I hummed in agreement, twining my fingers into his hair. "Mmm…but it will only get better, I hear…"

That seemed to be what he was waiting for, and I was carried to the shore and we made love with our toes still in the river, and sun peeking through the spring leaves onto our skin. Afterwards, Thranduil brought the basket of berries to the river, and we feasted in each other's arms.

"Now I must fish – and be constant in my efforts," the king said when we were finished, stretching back to relax. "I did not bring any more food – nor will any be brought to us."

"You brought me here to survive on your hunting and gathering skills alone?" I asked skeptically.

"You don't trust me?"

"Should I? I have never lived from the fruit of your labors."

"Very well – if you doubt me, you may hunt," Thranduil was already preparing his fishing rod.

"I will. And not only that," I stood, yawning. "I will return with supper before you catch one fish."

I was merely received a narrowed look from my husband before I went back to the small house to dress properly.

…

I returned to the glade a few hours later, during the sun's peak in the sky. I had been successful in catching a pheasant, and I had come across a patch of wild garlic during my hunt. I presented my loot to Thranduil, who was looking annoyed.

"Still not a single bite!" he said, exasperated, eyeing the pheasant with distaste. "I do believe that you chased the fish away with your swim this morning."

"I did not swim alone," I said good-naturedly,

"A moot point," Thranduil grumbled. He set the rod down, clearly finished with his fishing, and picked up the bird to inspect it. "The pheasants in the forest have been fruitful this year."

"Oh?"

His eyebrows knitted together, focusing still on the pheasant. "And yet there has not been an increase in foxes or raccoons. Interesting."

"Sorry?" I was confused.

"The forest has a balance – yes?"

"Yes…"

"The foxes and raccoons eat the eggs of pheasants, and if there are more pheasants you would think that their predators' populations would grow as well."

"Well, yes. But how do you know that there are more pheasants and less foxes?"

Thranduil sighed and set the bird down, taking my hands in his. "It comes as part of being king. The feeling – I can sense the whole forest in my mind. If I put my mind to it, I can see a rabbit burrowing beneath a tree, stags fighting each other for a doe, a hive of bees under attack from a lame bear. Most of the time it is simply a nudging in my mind that I must ignore for my other duties."

I could feel power shifting around us – a flow of energy from his hands into mine. My mind went blank for only a moment – and then I could hear – the chirping insects I had not noticed earlier were louder, and not only that – I could _see_ them between the leaves, rubbing their legs together at the setting sun that marked the end of the day. I felt the cool water on the scales of the fish swimming down the river – so there were fish! I could even almost imagine the taste of the bugs that the fish nipped above the water to capture for their supper. I looked at my husband, awed.

"I feel it," I said, hushed.

"Then you can imagine my frustration when the fish don't bite!" The nearly spiritual moment gone, Thranduil let out a clear laugh and released my hands, but I remained speechless. "Now…I do believe that roasted pheasant is in order. Would you mind building the fire?"

I did so, silently, using a knife found in the small house to carve three sticks into a proper roasting contraption. Thranduil set the plucked and skinned bird over the fire, and washed his hands in the river before planting himself by my side.

"Now that this day is almost past, what would my wife like to do on the morrow?" he asked, reaching to rotate the bird.

"Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, gazing blankly into the white foam of the falls. "I don't know. What _is_ there to do?"

"Well, we can return to the city – though that option does not carry my vote. We could explore the woods, go for a ride, spend the day lazily in bed, or swim, as we did today…"

"And what would you like to do?" I asked.

"I would like," Thranduil leaned in close, lowering his voice. "To do _whatever_ my wife would."

I nearly rolled my eyes at his indecision, wondering if he would always be so insecure in deciding matters. "We will ride," I said, firmly. "I know where are near enough the edge of the forest to go beyond."

He snorted. "If you truly think there is anything worth a see this far north – you are very wrong indeed."

"What of the Grey Mountains?" I challenged. "Are those not worth a trip?"

"Perhaps – if you have a deathwish. Which I hope you don't, as we have been married for only a day."

"I've always wanted to see the Heath of Ered Mithrin," I said stubbornly. "To judge whether it's truly as desolate as many make it seem."

"Many! I doubt many have seen it – certainly only a fraction has lived to tell the tale. There are dragons there, Caradel!" Thranduil was earnest as he looked beseechingly at me.

"I don't believe it," I said airily. "Those are simply rumors."

"Rumors indeed - until the forest burns. A ride may not be such a good idea," he turned from me to focus on the roasting pheasant.

"A timid king, to rule among such dangers," I snapped, standing and stomping into the hut to put my bow away.

"And you are naïve to think to judge a king," Thranduil's tone was mild as I returned, huffing before retaking my seat in sullen silence. "I hope you do not retain your disdain past taking your own place as queen."

I had far too much to consider as a new bride.

...

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated! These past few months have been a huge struggle - but I'll glaze over that and just say that things can only improve! Yay! Also - there's not a lot of plot in this story right now, which makes it hard for me to keep writing, but there's plenty of plot to go around in the future. This is just filler, fluffy middle. I like fluff._


	16. Chapter 16

We did agree to ride the following day, though Thranduil insisted that we stay within view of the forest. I had called my own mare so that we could ride separately, and thereby enjoy the speeding landscape. I wistfully watched the mountains to the north, and decided that I would find a way to get there someday.

We rode the following day as well, and the day after was spent in the river, searching for fish, which we found were hatching – though we did not eat any.

Our honeymoon lasted near a fortnight. We did not grow tired of spending time alone – nor of marital intimacy. The solitary sojourn would have lasted longer, but on our final night at the hut, Thranduil took my hands solemnly and told me that he needed to resume his kingly responsibilities, though he would rather stay and perfect his husbandly duties.

"Not that they need perfecting," he finished with a smirk, and I laughed at his audacity.

"And what will I do now, king? Have you any commands for your new queen?" I asked.

He leaned back on the bed, thoughtfully. "I have several considerations."

"Then council with me."

"Very well – one option is that you could continue travelling as a envoy. Of course, this is not my first choice, even though it is what you were trained for. I would miss you far too much."

I smiled, patting his hand. "What is the next option?"

"You could mother my heir."

My mouth fell open, and it wasn't until he started laughing that I realized he was teasing. I could have hit him. "Dunce! You know me well enough to know I am not ready for those duties."

"I know it nearly as well as you do yourself – perhaps better," he was still chuckling at my response. "And you should know I would not bully you into such a thing. But someday," he turned stern. "And – I want a daughter first."

I pursed my lips, irritation burgeoning. "You should move on to my next option."

"I am in need of an overseer for the watch posts. I think that this might suit you best – you could still go adventuring, but you would remain close enough to give me comfort," This was clearly Thranduil's choice, he squeezed my hand earnestly as if I needed to be convinced.

"I propose a compromise."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I would enjoy checking on the watch posts – but I still desire to travel abroad. It is the only way I get to see my cousin! My proposal to you is that I remain here in Greenwood most the year but still travel to Imladris once a year – to council or anything else you desire."

"I can accept that," Thranduil conceded – eyes sparkling at my words.

"Really? I thought you would have fought it more."

"Certainly not – I know how stubborn you are. Besides, you will always come home to me, right?"

I snuggled closer to him in response, ready to rest for the following days, but the king did not have rest on his mind.

…

Patrolling the watch posts turned out to be simpler than I expected. A few were located far enough from the city for me to be away from my new husband for over a week, but even so, whenever I returned he did not hide his relief at my safety. I could have easily grown annoyed at his persistent protectiveness, but I could not blame him – I also let out a sigh of relief to see him happy and healthy upon my returns, though he was in less danger than I. Perhaps it was the growing loneliness – being so far from my husband so soon after our wedding was taking a toll on my spirit.

My coronation took place on Midwinter Day. It was not customary to wait so long – but I had been kept busy running around the forest, and Thranduil's own duties were tiresome, and constant. We had grown accustomed to spending little time together, but I was grateful on Midwinter that he had cleared his schedule – not just for the ceremony, but for afterwards, when we were alone.

The feasting continued on in the hall after we retired together. I was exhausted – I had only returned from a trip to the southernmost tip of the forest at dawn, and hadn't had a chance to rest. Still, I wanted to stay conscious for this time with Thranduil. After he poured me a glass of wine, he sat me on a stool by the fire.

"Relax," he said softly. "I know you're tired – and I am too, but I am determined to make this a special night." He began to undress me, starting with my new circlet, which was silver with pearl blossoms. I closed my eyes as his fingers moved to the buttons on my dress. "I am very proud of you," Thranduil continued in a whisper. "You were so elegant today – after I crowned you I wanted to take you in my arms and have you right there. But I thought it might be inappropriate. You are so beautiful – you were positively glowing."

I hummed in response. "You could have fooled me! I thought you to be carved from stone. You are getting far too skilled at hiding your emotions."

He did not reply immediately, and I felt my dress fall from my shoulders. "I wish I could always keep you here."

I turned and smiled at his forlorn face. "My love – if I could calm my own spirit I would gladly do so for you. I have missed you so much these past months. They have not been what I thought our first months of marriage would be!"

"I did not make the mistake of setting expectations," Thranduil smiled and tucked my hair behind an ear. "Bar those of the love we would share."

I kissed him, unable to resist any longer the tantalizing pull of his presence. I had not been lying when I said that I missed him – though I misled him into thinking that the ache when I was away from him was bearable. I was ashamed of the amount of tears I had shed, camped in faraway parts of the forest, alone except for aloof wardens that treated me too much like a true queen. I had chosen my duties, and I would carry them out. But I would never stop missing my husband.

Our lovemaking that night was urgent on my part, but slow on Thranduil's - he held back and kept me wanting more until I could nearly scream from frustration. He found this deeply amusing, until I finally refused his ministrations and rode him hard, joining him in laughter after we were spent and I was finally sated.

"I am sorry," I said, nibbling behind his ear as his stroked my back with his long fingers, my heart beating fast. "I could not help myself! Your self-control was too much tonight!"

"It has its place," he whispered back, hands lingering on my hips. "I did not realize you had such a need!"

"I do need you," I pulled away from his embrace and rose, stroking the fire back into existence. A chill had crept into the room, despite our burning activities. Returning to bed, I crawled into Thranduil's arms, closing my eyes as my body began to relax.

"Will you consent to postponing your next trip?" he asked quietly. "I am loath to give you away so soon after today."

"Gladly," I murmured, and finally rested.

…

I stayed in the city much longer than I intended, using as excuses the many council meetings and the need for me to learn the basics of running the royal household. I had not expected those duties – but I decided that if I was needed here, I could rotate my responsibilities to the watch posts to my responsibilities at home. I perhaps took advantage of my place as queen, quietly changing Thranduil's schedule so that he could have time in the evenings to share with me alone. He was not blind to my actions.

"I thought I was meeting with Narya tonight," he told me after returning to our quarters one night, soon after the sun had gone down. He hid his suspicious tone well. "Perhaps you know how she got the idea that I postponed the meeting until midday tomorrow?"

"I arranged it with her," I said mildly, pulling my shoes and stocking from my feet, having only arrived moments before Thranduil.

"Oh? And what of the meeting with the head groomsman tomorrow regarding the expansion of the palace stables so conveniently already scheduled for that time?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest stiffly, looking down at me with level eyes.

"I met with him," I said. "No need to get upset – you already discussed what you had planned to tell him with me so I thought I might tell him myself, and you would not have to worry about it."

"Hmm. I suppose that's alright," he finally sat down by me, clearly having delayed the action based on my answers. "But you should have told me."

"I would have. But you were busy all day."

"I'm always busy, Caradel!"

"You're not right now," I purred. "I arranged this so that we could have some time together."

"Lousy queen," Thranduil huffed, but I could tell he was pleased.

"And a good wife," I said cheekily, and that was the end of his complaints.


	17. Chapter 17

It was fortunate that I chose that time to stay in the city – only two weeks from midwinter I received an alarming missive from Celebrían. I remained immobile in my grief for the remainder of the day, and Thranduil found me in such condition late that evening in our rooms.

"She's leaving," I told him, my voice harsh from the time I had spent weeping. "Celebrían isn't healing. She has decided to sail west."

I couldn't tear my watering eyes away from the flames, but I felt Thranduil's hands grasp my shoulders comfortingly. My hand automatically went to his and squeezed. "I had a feeling she would," he said quietly.

"How?" I choked, feeling betrayed by his absence of confidence on my own cousin.

"Evil is not easily defeated. Your cousin has always been very fragile."

"Evil can be defeated! We succeeded against Sauron's hate."

"For now," Thranduil continued gently, leaving my side to pour wine for the two of us. "I have no doubt that he will return, perhaps even more powerful and more abominable."

I accepted the wine sullenly. "Your pessimism does not soothe my spirit."

"Go to the havens. See her off. Allow yourself at least that."

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered, looking for the first time that night into my husband's eyes. He gazed back steadily, not hiding his own sorrow.

"You will return – and you can be confident that I will never part from you. Time with Celebrían is precious."

I agreed, and left alone the next day at dawn, trying to ignore Thranduil's still form watching me as I rode away.

…

Imladris was dark when I arrived. There were no songs, and the elves there stared at me from inside their dwellings, as the clatter of my horse's hooves were the only sound that broke the mournful silence. I rode straight to Elrond's home – and was relieved to discover that Celebrían had not left yet. I ran to Elrond's study, and found the twins and Arwen outside, looking solemn and inconsolable. I knelt down and offered the only comfort I could – all three entered my embrace willingly, though the twins were now entering adolescence and were no doubt uncomfortable with the affection.

Celebrían departed from the study soon after, dressed in travelling clothes. Her eyes were glazed over when she saw me, but I appreciated the smile she forced on my behalf.

"I am accompanying you to the havens," I said breathlessly, releasing her children and rising.

"Thank you, Caradel," she said quietly. "I am grateful for your company at this time."

Since she was about to depart anyways, we did not delay any further. Elrond was not coming – I did not catch a glimpse of him, but Celebrían reported that he was too dejected to come. However, several stony-faced guards were assigned to be our escort, so our company was not small. I had worried that in the wild dark creatures might come upon us, but it was soon apparent in our journey that we would be left alone.

I was hoping that the trip would be at least partially enjoyable, but Celebrían remained detached from her surroundings, and her anguish was contagious. I wept nearly every night, wishing I could stay strong for my cousin, but my feelings of betrayal and mourning were too much for me to bear.

How many more family members would I lose to the Undying Lands? Now that Celebrían was leaving, would Elrond set his affairs in order and follow with his children? Would Galadriel? Would all of the elves follow suit until none here were left? I certainly was not inclined to leave – I would have to face my father and mother, who so willingly abandoned me as a baby to this dark land. No, I was far too bitter to make that trek.

My thoughts shifted as we entered the Havens. I had never seen the sea before, of course, but it tugged at my spirit. We spent the night in the home of a shipmaker before the ship was to sail, and I stayed awake the entire night, my eyes glued to the horizon and yearning for…for what? I did not understand this desire the sea had awakened in me, and it was not entirely welcome.

A soft knock at the door at the very first peek of the sun's light finally tore me from my trance. Celebrían entered, and told me, "It is time."

The guards did not go with us to the docks. It was only my cousin and I, and we clasped hands tightly as the boat came into sight. I dreaded this moment of farewell.

Celebrían's eyes were fastened on the horizon, and I heard her say under her breath:

_My genial spirits fail;_

_And what can these avail_

_To life the smother weight from off my breast?_

_It were a vain endeavor_

_Though I should gaze forever_

_On that green light that lingers in the west:_

_I may not hope from outward forms to win_

_The passion and the life, whose fountain are within._

She turned to me, a smile far more content than any I had seen on her face since the attack blooming across her features. "All will be well," she said firmly.

I embraced her tightly. "I will pray that we will soon be united once more," I whispered.

She pulled from me, and I saw her smile turn sly. "Your sons are stirring," she said, and with that cryptic remark, climbed into the boat and disappeared below decks.

…

I refused the company of the Imladris guards on my return journey, instead opting to travel at a much faster pace and a more direct route to my home and my husband. I tried to banish thoughts from my mind – thoughts of the sea that had seduced me to easily, the thought that I might never see my cousin again, and thoughts of her final words to me. She was right, of course, and I wondered how I hadn't noticed before that I was carrying a child. Two children! I supposed I had been too preoccupied in my duties to notice the little nudges and kicks that now kept my attention as well as the company of the two new little spirits, but I would have that excuse no longer.

…

Thranduil was meeting with the council when I returned home, and from the sound as I pressed my ear against the door, the conference had just begun. I could have groaned in frustration. I was, of course, still part of his council and attended the meetings whenever I was in the city, but I did not want to sit at a table and play politics when I had more exciting things on my mind.

I pulled the door open quietly – it thankfully facing the king's seat, and Thranduil looked up and saw me immediately. He stood; quite rudely as another elf had been speaking.

"We will adjourn for one hour," he said hastily, not removing me from his gaze, and he hurried to meet me. "Caradel," he murmured, catching me in his arms. "I missed you."

"Let us find a private place," I whispered in return, as bewildered and curious members of the council pooled into the hall around us. We set off for our rooms, but the draw of the freshly blooming royal gardens caught me gaze, and I pulled him outside.

"How was your journey?" Thranduil inquired as we sat beneath a tree with white blossoms.

"Physically, not difficult. Emotionally, one of the hardest things I have done," I did not want to dwell on the pain, so I did not hesitate to take his hand and place it on my belly.

"Wha – oh," Thranduil's eyes grew wide as he realized what I was insinuating, and I felt a nudge in response to the pressure from his hand. I could not help smiling.

"Twins," I said softly.

The king seemed frozen in place, and I worried that he was not pleased. But his crushing and sudden embrace a moment later dismissed those thoughts from my mind. "I hope they are princesses!" he whispered eagerly.

I laughed and gently took his arms from around me – his body heat was nearly overwhelming in the warming spring air. "I would not take a wager on that one," I said. "Celebrían had males. Perhaps since I was also inclined to conceive twins, I am equally disposed to conceiving you a pair of princes."

"Bother princes," Thranduil muttered, but he still grinned at me and I could perceive that he would love any child of ours.

"Well," I said lightly, brushing pollen from my skirt. "I suppose now you will not be able to rid yourself of my presence for a very long time. I am not going back to the watch posts."

"You will not be allowed to," he kissed the tip of my nose. "I am not letting you from my side now."

I scooted into the embrace of his arm, leaning on the tree. I picked several blossoms and began to weave them together to keep my fingers occupied. "I do believe we will be celebrating their begetting on Midwinter's Day," I said thoughtfully.

"Delightful," Thranduil replied, lovingly stroking my body with the tips of his fingers. "I tire of spring and summer begetting days."

"Then stop celebrating mine," I said crossly, tossing the flower wreath aside. "And yours, for that matter."

"Perhaps all others – but never yours. Your begetting is a day of thanksgiving for me."

"Romantic fool," I sighed, feeling the deep rumble of a chuckle in his chest, and I closed my eyes in bliss. "I hope we will always be this happy."


	18. Chapter 18

The pattern of my days became lazy and indulgent. Although elves do not become ill from pregnancy as humans do, I still had a share of unpleasant experiences. The loss of my flexibility was the first – one morning, I had tried to rise from our bed in my normal fashion but found that lifting my legs made my belly throb and the bodies in it kick back in protest. I fell back to the bed ungracefully, as Thranduil laughed at my flabbergasted face.

"Surely you did not think that your body's abilities would remain the same," he told me, sanctimonious.

"Surely you do not think that I would appreciate such an observation," I grumbled back, adjusting myself so that I could rise more comfortably, and much slower.

"But it might be well to remember," he replied mildly, not allowing himself to be baited into an argument.

Despite the embarrassment that my husband was wiser about pregnancy than I was, I made a point to remember - but it did not make the inconveniences any easier to cope with. I ate like a bear fresh from hibernation, and often had to leave councils to gorge myself in the kitchens, where those that cooked for the palace would laugh at me but still indulge their queen. I also found that my waking dreams became vividly real, and most mornings I would wake with a start to find myself _not_ weaving unending tapestries, or running under the golden spring leaves of Lórien.

My sons grew fitfully, and by the next midsummer I was pleasantly round in all the right places. Thranduil loved it – which was thankful, for without his praise of my beauty I might have given in to despair of the loss of my figure, especially before my belly showed that I was truly pregnant.

"You still have a figure," he told me when I expressed my doubts. "But 'tis now the figure of a woman and a mother, not a youngling."

…

The midsummer celebration that took place that year was rowdier than usual. From the balcony that outreached from our bedroom, I could see lights burning in the forest for miles, as if when the sun had set it had instead taken place within the trees to bless the feasting. Thranduil came up behind me, silent as the sunset, and gently clasped my hand in his. I turned to smile at him, but I was taken aback to see his brow creased with worry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something is stirring," he said solemnly. "I cannot shake a feeling that the prosperity we have enjoyed the last years are ending."

"And at the hands of what malice will this happen?" I had no reservations of my husband's capabilities as king, but I had had not such premonitions of doom, and surely something so powerful would not go unnoticed.

"I do not know," he replied, but then he adjusted his collar briskly. "But that will not stop our subjects from enjoying the night. Let's temper their merry-making, shall we?" He grinned at me, his eyes looking as young as they had years previously when we drank from life without cares or concerns. I let the matter drop, but worried for what he was concealing.

…

I took it on myself to train an older female elf in the travelling diplomacy I had done for the king. Her name was Mariel, and I went to great lengths to ensure that she would think past any of Thranduil's policies, which were becoming more isolationist with me, the voice of reason in favor of strong alliances with other peoples, residing near-permanently in the forest instead of strengthening those same alliances.

"Oh, aye, miss," she told me abruptly, after I had skirted delicately around the subject for several minutes. "No disrespect to the king, but I think we would all sleep safer at night with a few more friends to watch our backs."

I was relieved, and very thankful for Mariel's forthrightness. "As long as you ensure strong ties with Imladris and Lórien, your duty will be well done," I told her.

"Begging your pardon, but is it true that the envoys to Gondor have been recalled?" she inquired. "I heard a rumor that Malandi was looking to set up in the city because his service was no longer required to the king."

"I have not heard of such a thing," I responded sharply. Mariel took this as a dismissal, and I sunk back into the plush cushions I had arranged in Thranduil's hard chair as she exited from his study, where I had been coaching her. It seemed hardly believable, but could there be more that Thranduil was hiding from me, beside the true nature of the growing darkness?

…

We ate alone in our rooms that night, and for the first time in several months I only picked at my food. My apprehension would have been apparent, but Thranduil did not seem eager to breech the topic.

"You missed a titillating council today," he said conversationally. "I had to stop a fistfight – can you believe that such behavior would take place in a king's council!"

"Yes, my love," I droned. "And I would not even be surprised if you threw the first blow."

He laughed then, and some of my concern melted away. "You are a jewel, Caradel," Thranduil toasted me with his wineglass, gazing at me with hot eyes.

I flushed, ashamed at both my reaction and my resentment towards him. "I spent some time with Mariel today," I said. He was aware of my tutoring.

"I would not have thought that a student so lazy as you would ever be so committed to learning others," he teased.

"Is it true that you disbanded the envoy to Gondor?" I demanded, finally abandoning my cold meal and staring across the table heatedly.

"An abrupt turn to the conversation," Thranduil said, quiet and mild as he set back down his glass.

"I have been wrestling with the idea all day – and I cannot fathom how mad you must be to do such a thing! We defeated Sauron with alliances, and now you seek to dissolve them?" My voice rose.

"What use is it now?" he asked harshly. "If we are attacked here, there would be no time to call for aid. Evil does not wait! I only seek to protect our borders with our own citizens, and to put the effort into being a self-sustaining people. Is that so terrible a thing?"

I gave him a sour look. "So evil will attack – as you say, and we will fight it and die before news reaches outside the forest. Very wise, o king."

"Perhaps it is a mite wiser than spreading out our very thin resources! I suppose you have failed to notice that we do not have the numbers we did before the Great War!"

"Perhaps you have failed to notice that without alliances, none would have returned from Mordor," I said coldly.

"Caradel," Thranduil covered my hand with his as he spoke gently. "I know you feel passionately about this, and it would seem prudent but for the warning in my heart. Elendil was a great king, but his line is failing and I fear the degradation of their honor. Please: I have considered this much in my mind and this is my decision. I do not ask for you to agree with it, but I do ask that you support me, as your husband and as your king."

My face reddened. "I would not be a proper wife if I did not advise you how I see fit."

"You would not be the same woman I have loved since I was a youth if you were not contrary to me," His eyes were twinkling, and I felt my irritation dissolve.

"Bother," I muttered, and rubbed my aching belly to soothe the frantic movements of the bodies within, and to calm my own thoughts.

…

_Note: This story is officially on unofficial hiatus. And I can honestly say that no one is more upset than I am – I don't like not finishing things, but I really can't continue at a regular pace __ School starts on Monday and baby comes in January and then my husband and I graduate (!) next July and then it's moving and jobs and grad school. I'll probably be inspired to write more again, so I won't give away any endings ;) Y'all rock – thank you for reading thus far!_


End file.
